The Stranger: Taking Charge-Version 2
by wilberarron
Summary: This is the second of my rewritten stories of the Stranger and his forest. In this story there will be be many changes in Stranger's life; some good, and some tragic. He will be forced to deal with problems he never thought would arise. At the same time he has to keep his family and his herd alive and safe through another year. How he will do this will task even his skills.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stranger: Taking Charge**

 **by**

 **Wilber Arron**

 **Chapter One: Hard Learning**

 **Year 3**

It started in spring, not long after the doe had given birth to their fawns. The noise had been constant for days. The Man animals that had made the Man path the year he arrived in the forest had come back; only this time they stayed for much longer. The noise and the smells were so strong that only in the dead of night did Bambi dare lead the herd onto the far side of the meadow to eat. The herd ate nervously always eating with one eye on the still Man animals. Thankfully, they only moved when Men were in them. In the darkest of night, they were quiet. It was only then the herd dared to feed on the rich grass of the meadow. They were all back in the deep forest before the first sign of the greater light appeared.

After many days of noise, the Stanger had brought Bambi the herd header, Bambi's mate Faline, Bambi's daughter Gina, his mate Claris, and his son Stabo with him. They looked over the activity on the far side of the meadow. Already the Man animals had torn up the ground and other Men had raised what looked like thin branchless trees in the air for some reason. The Man path had been widened; pieces of wood lay everywhere. From the ground rose a Man cave as large as any he had ever seen. That meant Man had come to stay and hunt from their new cave. The killing sticks had not been used so far, but they all knew that would not last. The putrid scent of Man lingered on the meadow. There was no doubt in his mind, this was a Man cave and Man had come to their forest.

"Does this mean Man has come to stay, Father," Stabo looked up at him his deep black eyes showing fear.

"Yes, my son," he answered quietly. "It looks like Man has come back here to stay."

"Then the meadow is lost to us," Bambi said in realization.

"Unless we go only during late night," he answered.

"I mean when the hunts begin," Bambi added.

He nodded his head and reminded them, "Remember, Man only comes after us during The Season. Other than that I hope Man will stay away."

"We shall see," Bambi said not looking convinced Man would ever go.

"The others will not want to come onto the meadow even at night with the scent of Man around," Claris said. "I do not like even being here. I remember the last time this happen during last Season; poor Ducas and Flaco now gone like the others."

"And with more Men next Season, how many others will be gone next time," Faline added in.

"Indeed, it will be more difficult to hide" he answered and looked at his scarred left side.

"Father, will we have to leave and go to another forest?" Gina asked the question that was on all their minds.

Bambi looked down at his daughter now just over a season old and living on her own. She looked like a stocky version of Faline. Not sleek looking, but charming in her own way. "I do not know, Bambi told her calmly. "The others will need to have a say. I will call a gathering and we will decide."

"First I must talk to someone else," he said. "He should be there now."

Bambi nodded, "Yes, he is your friend, but not mine. Just be careful."

"May I go with you?" Stabo asked.

He looked at his son. Normally he would have said no, but he could see the first signs of the rack his son would grow by The Season and the fact he was getting as big as he was. It was time he learned about this and other things.

"Yes, son, but you will stay close to me at all times. If I say run, you run back to our thicket as fast as you can, and you do not look back."

"Yes, Father," he said meekly.

We need to go back to Ata at the thicket. Greta and Stena will be hungry by now," Claris said looking not too happy at where he was going.

Faline turned and started back. Bambi, who wanted nothing to do with his friend, followed closely. Claris and Gena moved off quietly behind them.

He led his son down around the far side of the meadow and then up the hill. He took in the air through his nose that was filled with other scents. More importantly, he could feel the eyes of the other animals on him and his son. The badger and bobcat were out hunting. He could smell the coyotes too.

"Do you smell them, my son?" he asked.

"The bobcat, badger and coyote are nearby," his son told him looking at the hidden menace. "I do not think they will attack both of us." Stabo continued stepping lightly over the ground. His son was still not as quiet as he was, but he was learning. Soon he would be able to vanish like a light breeze. Something only Bambi, Faline, Claris and he could do.

They walked up the hill until they caught another scent. This one smelled of wet fur, fat, and dead meat."

"That is the scent of a bear," he told his son. "If you ever smell that, you run as fast as you can. A badger may be able to kill you with effort, so can a pack of coyotes, but a bear can break your back with one blow. You must never allow one to catch you. To do so is to die."

"Yes, Father," his son said.

They climbed the hill until they came to a familiar stand of trees. He remembered the hours of pain he had spent there two winters ago as he recovered from being hit by Man. He had almost died there and would have if the bear had not helped him. He owed the bear his life and that is why he had come to help repay that debt.

"Friend Bear," he called out. "It is Stranger."

"I was wondering what foolish deer would come to visit me," the voice called out from the side. In the darkness he saw a black mound start to move and pick its way through the trees and bushes until the huge body stood not more than five lengths from him. Stabo pulled back mostly by reflex, but he did not run.

"This is my son, Stabo," he said formally.

The bear looked at both of them with his glowing red eyes studying them as if sizing them up for a meal. "Yes, you smell like your Father," the bear growled. "Tell me deer, are you afraid of me?"

Stabo looked at the huge mound for a second before stammering, "I…I am afraid of what you can do to me, yes."

The bear nodded approval. "He is smart," the bear said. "Now why are you here?"

"Man has come back to the meadow," he told him. "You heard the noise. Well it looks like he is going to stay. They are building a Man cave and that will mean more Men and more hunting. The meadow and the forest may not be safe for any of us."

"And you came to warn me, Thank You," the bear growled.

"I still owe you much," he added.

"Will your herd leave?" the bear asked.

"I do not know. Bambi will call a gathering and a decision will be made. I know Man will come after us, at the time of The Season, but he will also come after you and your kind sooner."

"True," the bear said sounding reluctant. "I will go over the hill to the other forest. Man is only there at times during the fall." Then the bear look at him and his injured side. "How are you feeling?"

He actually got closer to the bear and presented his side to him almost inviting attack. "I am still not as fast as I was, but I am faster than when I was here. You might have some problems running me down."

"I can see it is healing better than I thought it would. You are lucky Stranger, you should be dead. Well I see day will come soon, you better get back. I am pleased to meet you young Stabo. Listen to your father. He has a lot of wisdom you could learn from."

"Yes, Friend Bear," Stabo called out and then added unexpectedly "Can I learn from you too?"

That comment surprised him and the bear. "Why would you want to do that?" the bear asked.

"My Father says you are wise like he, my mother, Bambi and Faline. I have learned much from all of them. I was thinking I could learn much from you."

The bear actually grinned and looked directly at him. "Perhaps one day near winter," the bear said looking Stabo over carefully. "Do not come back here without your father," the bear warned him. "Sometimes there are other bears here and they would kill you without question."

"I understand," Stabo said with a slight bow of his head, "Thank you."

Stabo left, but the bear held up a paw for a second so he stayed in place. "Did you know he would ask that?"

He shook his head no. "No, lately he has a habit of surprising me and his mother. He is smart, especially for someone his age, but he is not reckless. He has his own ways, he is stubborn, and he does not act like the other deer. He is living by himself up the hill on the side of the meadow near where the stream leaves the forest. Sometimes he does worry me."

"So he is just like his father and mother," the bear told him.

It was his turn to smile. "Yes, he is" he said. "If something happened to me, he could take my place. If necessary, I like him to be able to take my place with you."

The bear growled internally not liking that idea. "For now he is still too young. Put another season or two on him and yes he might be ready. You are teaching him?"

"Every day," he answered. "Hopefully he will not have to get to know you the way I did."

"Let us hope so," the bear said with a wide grin. "Saving deer is a habit I know others of my kind would never understand. Now you must go."

"Stay healthy," he said to his friend and turned away.

"You too," the bear answered and went back to his den.

He caught up with his son who was walking slowly waiting for him to catch up. They walked silently until they were back on the other side of the meadow near the stream. There Stabo stopped and smelled the air.

"I smell nothing," Stabo said.

He could only smell a lingering scent of Man. It was not recent and it was not near them. "Nothing fresh," he replied. Then he stopped and looked at his son. "Did you mean that about learning from the bear? It is very dangerous. I still do not trust him completely."

"Only if I am convinced he will not have me for a meal," Stabo added. "He could have had you for a meal as you told me, but he did not. I was thinking he might show the same behavior toward me."

"Listen to me," he said sternly to his son. "He could have had me for a meal, but he did not, mostly because of the way we felt about each other and our places in the forest. One day he may feel about you the same way he feels about me, but for now do as he says and do not try and meet him without me being there. Right now there is enough to learn from me and the others."

"Including how to fight in that strange way you have?" Stabo asked him politely.

"Wait a while until your rack is bigger, then I will teach you what I have learned. For now you are learning fast, I hope not too fast to make you reckless. Other deer thought they were wise. Most of them have their heads in a Man cave. I do not want you to follow them."

Stabo looked him directly in his eyes. He was respectful of him as his father and a senior male in the herd, but he wasn't afraid of him. "As Bambi said, the more you know, the longer you live," Stabo repeated the lesson. "I intend to learn all I can, because I intend live to be a very old deer. I want to have many children with a doe that I care for like you care for mother. I cannot do that lying dead in the meadow."

He was surprised how far Stabo had come and how fast he had done it. He could only hope he did not get too sure of himself and get careless. "I hope you do have a long life and many children and the care of a beautiful doe. I also hope you do not have to pay the price I did to get them."

Stabo walked up and nuzzled the side of his neck in affection. "I am tired, Father," Stabo said with a yawn. "I will go to my bedding place."

"God day, my son," he said. "If you need me, you know where I am at."

With that they both took different paths home.

He walked back to their thicket. He saw Bambi standing at the cave entrance with Faline lying down with Greta lying next to her. He saw in the thicket Claris was still feeding little Stena.

"You saw the bear?" Bambi asked.

"Yes, the bear knows," he said plainly.

Bambi studied him as closely as the bear. "And what else?"the big deer asked.

He told them of Stabo's talk with the bear and himself.

"Stabo is getting as strange as you," Bambi said.

"I do not think the forest can hold two Strangers," Claris said with a grin.

"It has enough problems holding one," Bambi added.

Just then the noise from the meadow started up again, he could hear the sounds of the Man animals. There was more banging noises, more shouting, more trouble. Then he thought he heard even louder shouting then: "KAAABAMMMMMMM"

They all cringed. "That was a big killing stick," he said. "It is too early to be for us."

They waited for a while, nothing happened. Even the Man animal noise stopped. It was all quiet until he head a deer bellow loudly.

"COOOMMMMMMMMEEEEE," It was Stabo. They all recognized it. Claris shot to her feet as did Faline. He quickly turned.

"You stay with Stena," he told Claris. "The fawn is still too young to be without a mother. "It did not sound like he was hurt. I will go."

He took off and found that Bambi was walking just behind him. They did not run. Instead they walked carefully while constantly testing the air. He knew about where Stabo lived, but did not want to run and expose themselves. Both he and Bambi moved as silently as the Old Owl. He heard nothing more from Stabo.

"DAAAAAAAAAA," he heard a deer scream. It was a death scream and thankfully, it was not from Stabo.

Bambi and he looked at each other and stopped for a moment. They heard or smelled nothing more. They continued moving through the forest. There were the scents of other deer around, but they stayed bedded down. Bambi and he went quietly through the trees not saying a word. Then he smelled a scent of Man coming from the meadow. The breeze brought it to him and it was strong. Both Bambi and he froze. Then his nose picked up another scent and it too was close. It was Stabo's.

He looked around and saw nothing in the trees then he heard a crack, like someone broke a twig. He dropped low and faced the sound. He saw a brown mound with a white chest also low to the ground. He was many lengths away. Stabo did not look hurt. He motioned for him to stay still.

Both Bambi and he waited. They saw nothing come through the trees, heard no movement in the forest. The scent of Man did not change. All three of them stayed put. Then he heard shouting from ahead and then the sound of something being dragged. There was more than one Man scent now and more shouting.

They all stayed still for some time. After a short time the scents of Man got weaker and the dragging noise got further away. None of them moved until they heard and smelled nothing. Then he and Bambi slowly got up and made their way to Stabo.

"What happened?" he asked his son.

"I will tell you when we get to the cave," Stabo gasped sounding out of breath. He could clearly tell something had shaken Stabo badly. His body was still twitching and it wasn't from running. Very slowly and as quietly as possible, they made their way back to Bambi's cave. The Man animals started up again along with the banging noises.

As they approached, Claris smelled them got up and ran over and kissed Stabo on the side of his face like a fawn.

"What happened," he wanted to know from his son.

Stabo made a couple of attempts to try and tell his tale and nothing came out. Finally he just spat it out."Marro is dead," Stabo said.

He knew Marro, who was a year old male near the same age as Stabo and Gena.

"What happened?" Bambi asked.

Stabo swallowed hard and went on. "I had just lain down in my bedding place and I heard the Man animals come back to life. I did not think much about it, but a little while later I heard the killing stick."

"We all heard it," he said.

"I then heard the sound of crashing through the woods and the sounds of pain coming from a deer. It sounded as if it was near me. I checked the air and went to look. I saw Marro lying on the ground near the stream. There were Man scents, but they were far away so I went to look at him. When I got to him he was still breathing, but he had a huge open wound in his side in the middle of his flank."

Stabo stopped still shaking hard at his experience.

"Please go on," Bambi told him.

"I tried to talk to him, but only blood was coming out of his mouth. He looked at me as if asking me to do something, but I did not know what to do. That is when I called you. I was hoping you might be able to help him. Right after that I heard movement in the forest by the meadow and I smelled two scents of Man. They were coming toward me. I then knew if you came, you would walk into the Men, so I looked at Marro and I knew he wanted me to stay, and then the Man scents got even stronger and you were coming so all I could say to Marro was I am sorry, and I had to leave. I ran away toward the cave. I got away and then I heard shouting from the Men and then …." his voice trailed off.

He walked up and rubbed Stabo's side. "Finish your story," he said.

"I heard Marro scream as the Men killed him," he said now almost in tears. "He was dead and I left him. I then ran toward the cave and saw you and Bambi. The Man scent was still strong so I broke a twig to warn you and got down low. I was going to call to warn you, but you told me not to call with Man so close. All I know is Marro is dead and I could do nothing. Father, I thought you said Man only comes for us near The Season."

He looked at Bambi and then at Claris who like Stabo was almost in tears. She started to go toward him again no doubt to comfort him. He felt that was the wrong thing to do.

"Stop Claris," he said loudly. She did and looked at him wondering why he did that. "He does not need to be mothered. He is almost an adult, and today he learned a valuable lesson. He must live with it like the rest of us have."

He walked up to Stabo and looked him in the eyes, not as his father, but as a herd male and leader. "I am sorry you had to see that, but all of us have seen it before. You did the right thing in not staying with Marro. The only thing that would have done is gotten you killed also. Once blood comes out of the mouth, there is nothing to be done, that deer would have died no matter what any of us would have done."

"But Father the way he looked at me," Stabo said still shaking.

"It does not matter," he said loudly. "Marro made a mistake in going into the meadow or too near the meadow in the light. It was a mistake that killed him. Most times Man waits until The Season to come for us, but in this case Man did not. This is why we always avoid Man. You also made a mistake. You should never call any deer to someplace where Man may be. That will just get more of us killed. I am glad you saw what would happen and tried to find us to warn us, but you should have never called us to begin with. After you smelled Man coming near you, you should have run away. Once you were sure no Men followed you, then you should have come back here and told us. That is a mistake you cannot repeat. Do you understand me, Stabo?"

Stabo looked taken back at his harsh tone, but he had to learn or next time it might be his son or someone else being killed. Finally all Stabo could do is just nod.

"Good," he said and then lowered his voice. "Remember this day. It is something I saw when I was younger than you when I lived with Man. Death is never pretty, but it is final. You told me this morning you want to live to be a very old deer. Well this is how you do it. You learn by watching others die and learning from their mistakes. Now do not go back to your bedding area today. Go up the stream and sleep near the open pond. Come back here after dark when Bambi calls for a gathering of the herd. Now go; the rest of us here must sleep."

Stabo looked at him for a moment and then slowly backed away and started to walk up the stream toward the small pond. As he left he looked at Bambi. Bambi took a deep breath and went silently back into the cave with Faline and Greta. There was nothing more to be said. He followed Claris back to the thicket and lay next to Stena. Claris came and lay on Stena's other side.

"That was hard on Stabo," she said looking at him with those green eyes.

"I know, but he has to learn or next time it could be one of us or him," he said. "He will not sleep much today, I know I did not, but he will become wiser."

They spent the day trying to rest and sleep. The smell of burning deer meat coming up from the meadow did not help matters any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Decisions**

Just after darkness fell and the lesser light rose, Bambi came out of his cave and called as loudly as he could. "Here…here...all come here."

Bambi repeated the call several times. He and Claris got up and after she fed Stena, they both walked toward the small clearing near the pond. As herd leader, Bambi and Faline went first, but he and Claris were directly behind them. As a higher ranked male he took position near Bambi, but not in front of him. He saw Veron, Bambi son from two years ago, take his place with the younger males, and Stabo and Gina take their place in the back with all the yearlings from last year. Ronno took his place near him, but there were few other senior male deer. Both Ducas and Flaco had not survived the hunts last Season so their places were empty. Sinno and some of the other senior males that didn't care for either him or Claris stood further away because they knew better than to approach him. Friend Owl came over and rested on a tree. He was looking old and even grayer than before. He had to ask himself how much longer the owl would be able to come.

The only new addition to the senior males was Jolo, a former senior male from the Man path forest. That herd had broken up due to Man increase presence in the forest and after several deer were killed by Man animals that traveled along the Man path. Jolo and a few others had come to their forest. The rest went to the forest over the hill where he had come from. Jolo came forward to stand near Ronno. He was a four season male that was large, heavily muscled, and looked like he have a large rack come the Season. Bambi welcomed the deer that came here. Unlike Claris and him, no deer objected to his presence, and it was nice to have someone other than Ronno take position next to him. After seeing most were here, Bambi began.

"As you all know, Man is looking to live near the meadow for much longer than before. What happened to poor Marro could very well happen to any of us if we either go on, or even near the meadow after light. This means we can only visit the meadow at night. What we need to decide is if we can safety stay here, or if we need to go elsewhere. I have called you all here to decide what we should do."

"I saw Marro hit," Jolo said in his deep voice. "He was not on the meadow, but was standing in the forest several lengths from the edge of the meadow. Somehow a Man saw him and used his killing stick on him. I was close enough to see him hit. It could have been me."

Bambi nodded his head in appreciation. "Thank you Jolo, that is good to know."

"I assume you all smelled what happened afterwards," Jolo added and went silent. No one spoke about the scent of burning deer meat.

"This means we will have to stay away from the meadow while Man is here," Bambi went on. "I feel we can still use the meadow at night if we stay away from the Man animals and the Man cave."

"I agree with Bambi," he spoke up. "What I do not know is if Man will stay all the time or will only come during The Season and then leave before winter. From living with Man, I know that is what they usually do. What happens here I do not know. That will have to be seen. The question is will we be able to safely get enough food to prepare for the winter?"

"I do not see how," Ronno said. "I do not like being on the meadow even at night. I have learned that Man has a long reach, and I do not want it to reach out and touch me. We need to use the meadow to preserve what food we have in the forest for winter. I no longer see how we can do this. I feel we need to go back to our old forest. There was much food there and Man only came during The Season."

"There was much food there before the fire," Faline spoke up.

"So we can stay here and maybe have Man kill us, or go back to the old forest and maybe starve during the winter," Ronno replied. "This is not a good choice."

"It is the only choice we have," Bambi said not trying to hide his frustration.

"It is not, Father," he heard Veron's voice call out. "I feel there is another choice. Some of us can go live in the forest where Man has put his path."

Everyone turned and stared at him mostly in disbelief. Finally Jolo spoke up "We all left that place because Man came and it was no longer safe to stay."

"Not for a large herd, but a few of us could live there and that would see the demand for food here become less," Veron explained.

He had to admit to himself he never considered that choice. Veron's idea did make sense, only who would want to live there? In any case it sounded like they were going to split up the herd. Something his instinct told him was the wrong thing to do.

"I would rather stay here," Claris spoke up. "Here we know the dangers, and many of us know how to avoid the dangers. In other places that is not so. I do not think we need a new forest. There is plenty of food here."

That took him by surprise. Although Claris had her own opinions on many things, she had always discussed things with him first. Not tonight. He was not sure he agreed completely with her. It was then he noticed something else. At the end of the open clearing he noticed most of the yearlings were leaving the open space and going off on their own. Both Stabo and Gina left with maybe a dozen others. He wondered what that was all about. He saw Bambi noticing it too. There were many other private discussions going on among the herd. He walked over to Bambi.

"I am not sure I like this," he said in a low voice.

All Bambi could do was stand there silently while the herd talked among themselves. Bambi knew he could not force this. "It is their choice, they must make it," he said quietly.

"I think we need to give them more time to decide," he told Bambi.

"Yes, and we need to feed before the first light," Bambi replied.

"Friends!" Bambi called out loudly. All the conversation stopped. "To break up the herd is a hard thing to do. We must think about this. I will ask you all to be here tomorrow night with your decision. Now we need to feed on the meadow."

"I agree," Ronno said and started walking to the meadow with Marol his doe and their young male fawn. The others started to follow them. The yearlings had still not come back. Bambi's son Veron and several others were also gone.

Claris came over to him and nuzzled her nose against his. 'You seem troubled,"

"I am," he said. "I think splitting the herd is a bad idea, but it is not up to me, you, or even Bambi to decide. Everyone must decide this for themselves. Let us eat and talk later."

Claris nodded and followed him onto the meadow. They ate and drank their fill and as the first sign of light appeared, everyone left the meadow far behind. When they returned to their thicket Claris fed Stena again and then led her off into the forest. At that age fawns could not control their bodies as adults could, and he did not want her fouling their resting area with waste. He also releaved himself away from their sleeping place and then came back. A short while later Claris and Stena retuned. Claris lay down next to him and then little Stena wiggled in between them. It was warm and safe there. As soon as she lay still, he nuzzled his daughter who licked the side of his face. He always liked doing that, Then Claris did the same. Stena yawned once and promptly fell asleep. She was almost as beautiful to look at as Claris.

"I worry about her," he whispered in Claris' ear.

"I know," she said and nuzzled him on his mouth. He did the same. It always brought on that warm feeling of delight he felt near her.

"Did you mean what you said about staying here?" he asked.

"Of course," she said as if wondering why he even asked. "There is plenty of food here. I am not afraid of the meadow as long as we are back deep in the forest by the first light. This is the only place I have ever known. My mother came from the old forest, but I was born here. This is where I belong."

"How is your mother?" he wanted to know. She was the older doe Ata they often left their fawns with.

"She is fine, but I think she is still lonely. I think she still misses my father. He was killed when I was a fawn. It was right after the Old Prince died and Bambi became herd leader."

"She does get along well with Faline," he said. "She is not that old. I am surprised she never took up with any of the older males."

"Not many left," Claris said almost in a moan. "Ronno is the oldest and she never liked him. That leaves you and Bambi and a few others. She is the oldest female in our herd. She told me that none of the senior males appeal to her."

"I never thought about it like that," he had to admit. "So you want to stay here in this forest?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"Even though what that may mean for our children?" he said wanting to make sure Claris fully understood the possible consequences. He had no desire to see his own children die in the meadow.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "We can teach them to avoid Man."

That ended the argument on what they would do. If Claris stayed, he would stay with her as long as they lived. He also had no illusions about his own fate if they stayed. How long would it be before some Man came to finish with him what they tried to do two seasons ago? No sense dwelling on that. He was alive today and today was all that counted. He had the bear to thank for that. He decided to change the subject.

"Did you see Stabo, Gena, and most of the yearlings leave the gathering?" he asked.

Claris nodded, "Yes, and they were not on the meadow with us to eat. Also Veron and many of the younger males and doe were not there. The older deer were. Faline also noticed it and was not happy."

"My feeling is we will find out tonight," he said and yawned as widely as Stena. "Pleasant sleep," he said gently to Claris and nuzzled her face again. She did likewise and they both fell fast asleep.

There were more noises from the Meadow. It was as if Man was telling them they would not be leaving any time soon. They got up twice during the day, but did not move away from the protection of the forest. As before when the greater light set, the noises stopped.

After the last trace of the greater light had vanished and the noise from the Man animals had stopped, Bambi again called the herd together. This time even more of the herd came so it was crowded by the pond. All came and took their positions.

"It is time for a decision," he said flatly. "I will ask of you how many would like to go back to the old forest.

"I and Marol will go," Ronno spoke up first. "At least there we may be able to use the meadow more than here."

"Anyone else?" Bambi asked.

"Me," Ata spoke up. "I am getting old and I rather die there than here."

He felt Claris start to lurch forward, but stopped. She saw her swallow hard and drop her head. "Mother," was all she said in a low whisper.

There a were a few more voices, mostly from some of the older deer, the three five-season males and five five-season females also indicated they all wanted to go back.

"Thank you," Bambi said. "I and Faline will also go, but we will wait until mid summer when the fawns are bigger and can make the trip more easily."

Both Claris and he looked at each other. It was hard to imagine the forest without Bambi and Faline. For the longest time they were their only friends. The forest was going to get lonelier again. There was nothing to be done about it. To him it felt like the end of everything was upon them.

"Father," Veron spoke up and stepped forward. "Many of us have decided to go to the other forest with the Man Path. We will live there."

"No," Jolo called out. "If you go there, you will die there. Any deer that goes near one of the Man animal as it goes down the path dies. I have seen it."

"There are no Man animals at night," Veron replied. "It will be no worse than staying here with Man on the meadow at all times."

Veron was right, but he could see it did not sit well with Jolo. He didn't know if Jolo was angry because they were going to take over his old home, or if he was angry because he felt they were being extremely foolish. "Suit yourself," he said with distain. "I will not go with you."

"I understand," Veron said and dipped his head in a mark of respect. Bambi had lowered his head like Claris had when her mother said she would leave. The herd was not just breaking up. Families were breaking up also."

"If I may speak," he heard Stabo say. Usually yearlings kept quiet at gatherings until they were older and wiser."

"Go ahead," Bambi said. "This affects all of us, even the young."

"The yearlings talked it over all day and we have all decided to go with Veron," Stabo announced. Immediately, a dozen yearlings started nodding their head in approval including Gena.

All he could do is lower his head and shake it in disapproval. This was becoming worse than he could imagine. He felt his world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was going to be a much different forest after they all left. He looked at Claris who now had tears running down her eyes. Her family was going away.

"If that is your decision, then I wish all of you good luck," Bambi said "I feel we will all need it. Those who have not spoken will be staying here in this forest?"

Jolo and stepped forward. "I will stay here," he said simply.

Finally he felt he had to say something. "Claris and I will also stay here," he said loudly."I must tell you I feel breaking up the herd like this may cause some bad times, but I understand it is everyone's own decision. I hope we do not end up regretting this."

All of the three-season deer, and four-season deer all motioned that they would be staying in this forest. The dangers of the known were less than the dangers of the unknown. One herd had become three in less than a night.

"Is there anyone else who wants to speaks?" Bambi asked.

"I will also stay," the Old Owl screeched. "I am too old now to go back to the old forest."

Everyone was silent, more like stunned at what had just happened. Even the forest had become deadly quiet.

"Let us go eat," Bambi said.

He tried to eat, but the grass had no taste for him that night. Even Claris only ate a little. They did not speak, that would come later when they bedded down to rest. Instead he spent a while looking at the Man cave at the far end of the meadow. It was getting larger. Soon many Men would come and bring their killing sticks. Men were to blame for this. If they had stayed away, none of this would have happened. He felt the anger build up in him again. Man had taken from him so much, and now after he had found a home, Man was causing that to break up. He wished fire from the sky would come and burn Man like he burned deer. It was then he saw Bambi and Jolo walk over toward him.

"Can we speak to you alone?" Bambi asked.

Claris took Stena back toward the other doe. He walked toward the far side of the meadow. When he was sure they could not be overheard he stopped. Both Bambi and Jolo looked serious, Jolo looked even afraid, something was not right.

"Speak," he said.

"You know what this means?" Bambi said.

"Three herds, only one leader," he said.

"You always were smart," Bambi said. "I will take those back to the old forest. That means no one will be here for the other herds."

"Except you," Jolo added.

It took him a second to realize what they meant. "You want me to be herd leader in this forest?" he asked not believing it.

"Who else," Bambi said. "I asked you before to take my place if anything happened to me. Well, something is going to happen to me. I am leaving. You are the strongest, the wisest, and know more about how to avoid Man than anyone. Who else should be herd leader?"

"I will not challenge you for leader," Jolo said. "I have seen your actions and heard your advice. It is better than mine."

"Thank you," he said and bowed his head. "What of the herd going to the Man path forest?"

"The only ones from that forest who are going back with Veron are not that strong or wise, they cannot be leaders," Jolo said factually. "The yearlings and two season deer are still too young to lead and Veron is the leader of his age group. Veron will more than likely be the leader over there even though he is far too young. I also have to tell you anyone that goes with them I feel will not live long."

He could see the effects of Jolo's words on Bambi. Both his son and daughter were going. He could tell this was tearing at him. This was all coming too fast for him. He needed to think.

"Too much, too quickly," he said. "I need to think how we can make the best of this. Bambi, I would like to see you, Jolo, Veron and Stabo in the small clearing right after dark tomorrow to see how we can make this work."

"I will be there," Bambi said. Jolo nodded.

Now all he had to do was think of something to tell them.

Despite all that had occurred, he and Claris did not exchange too many words other than what he told her about what Bambi had said. Claris was stunned and hid her expressions from him. He could not tell if Claris was happy she would be the mate of the herd leader or was afraid because of what he told her about past herd leaders he knew and how they all died. She rested fitfully. He couldn't sleep at all. There was no good way to do what had to be done, yet it had to be done. It was late in the day before his fatigue finally overcame him.

That day the noise from the Man cave was less. Before the time the greater light was setting, it had stopped altogether. They got their best sleep in days.

Just after dark, Bambi and he walked silently toward the small clearing. Bambi was looking to him for a clue about what he was going to say, but he realized he had to tell all of them the same thing at the same time for this to succeed. They walked into the small clearing with the others already there. Jolo with his full rack starting to grow in was by far the tallest. Veron, with his smaller rack was shorter than Jolo, but was going to be heavier. Stabo was the smallest and youngest of all. They all looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and anxiousness.

"Thank you all for coming," he started. "Although I do not like what is going to happen to the herd, the decision is made and we have to live with it. What is important now is how to prepare all three herds to best survive the coming Season and winter. There is enough food to supply all of us, and I think that will not be a problem. What will be a problem is how to avoid Man. Man is coming into the forest in increasing numbers and he will come after us. Because of my past, I have knowledge that has helped Bambi and others avoid Man. Most of the time this works, sometimes it does not," he said and let them look at his scarred side.

"Bambi is an experienced leader and will have no problem with the herd going back to the old forest. Veron, you will most likely be herd leader of the group going into the forest by the Man path. To be honest with you, you are still too young to do this, but there is no one else. You will need help." With that he stopped and looked directly at his son.

"Stabo, you can help him like I help Bambi, but you need to know how. I have already taught you many things, but there is more to learn. I will be herd leader in this forest if the remaining herd agrees. Do not repeat this, but I see no one who is wise enough to replace me. However if something happens to me, then Jolo will need to take over here, and he also needs to know how to avoid Man. I must teach both Stabo and Jolo what I know about Man so you will both be ready. It might also help Bambi and Veron to know this, but the main thing with you Veron is that Bambi has to teach you how to be a good herd leader. Unfortunately we do not have much time to do any of this, so we need to start now. Do any of you have any questions?"

That was a lot to be said quickly, but everyone, even Bambi was still letting him take charge. No one said a word.

"Very well here is how we start. I am going to do something I have only done twice before. I am going to tell you the full story of my time with Man and how I gained this knowledge." He looked at Stabo. "I've only told your mother and the bear this story, because I did not want to upset the rest of you. Afterwards I will teach Jolo and Stabo all the tricks I have learned about Man. Many of these you already know. Bambi will teach Veron what he knows about being a herd leader. We will do this every night until you are all ready to leave for the new forests. Do you all agree?"

"I do not like this," Bambi said looking at Veron, "But Stranger, I know you are correct."

"Thank you, Father, for giving us this knowledge," Stabo added.

"Do not thank me," he said loudly. "I am doing you no favors with this."

With that he lay down as did the others. He collected his thoughts and started his tale at the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Higher Education**

It was late when he got back to his clearing. The light was already bright, yet there was no sound from the Man animals in the meadow. He was exhausted. His talk with Bambi, Veron, Jolo and Stabo had taken all of the night and into the day, but he had finished it. Even though he had not eaten, he was not hungry in the slightest. What little thirst he had was quenched in the stream. Bambi had already heard most of his story, so he showed almost no emotion to his tale. When he was done, Stabo, Veron and Jolo looked almost stunned. They did not even attempt to ask a question. What bothered him the most was the way his own son looked at him. It was a mixture of fear and disbelief. He could only hope they understood what had happened to him. He had come back alone. The four others just lay in the clearing after he was done. It must have shown on him. Faline had gotten up at his approach thinking Bambi was with him. He could see she was going to ask him were Bambi was, yet she took one look at him and went silently back into her cave.

He lay down next to Claris and Stena. Even through sleep was the last thing on his mind, the exhaustion of last night and the fact he hadn't slept much the previous night weight down upon him like a great rock. He felt himself falling into a deep sleep. Even though he knew he had awakened Claris, she had said nothing to him.

He awoke well after dark, alone. He was hungry, very thirsty, and felt his insides were ready to explode. He got up quickly and moved away from their bedding area and let the waste flow out of him. It seemed particularly noxious like the poisons in his body he had created by telling his tale needed to be were expelled. It all flowed out of him. Afterwards he felt much better. He took a long drink from the stream and moved quickly out onto the meadow. As expected, the herd was there eating. He found Claris and starting eating the grass next to her.

"I am sorry if I woke you," he told her.

She looked up from eating and looked into his eyes, her green eyes still blazing. "I was going to ask you about what had happened, but I saw the look on Faline's face and knew to leave you alone. What happened last night?"

"I told the others my whole story," he explained. "They had to know this if the herd was going to split up and survive. I will now teach them all I know. Stabo can help Veron, in the new forest. Bambi will learn to see Man as I see Man, and Jolo will know what to do. . . ."

"In case something happens to you," Claris interrupted. "I hate when you think like that. It is almost as if you are already dead."

"I know and I am sorry," he said turning toward her, "But I have to start thinking about the good of the herd and that comes before me. Things will be changing for us soon. This is not what I wanted, but it is what will happen. For that reason, they had to know, so I told them. I just hope they don't dislike me for it, especially Stabo."

"I always felt pity at what happened to you, but I could never hate you," she said and nuzzled him on his neck.

"Thank you," he said and nuzzled her back. "I do not know what I do here without you."

He saw Bambi, Veron, Jolo and Stabo standing together off to the side. He had finished eating. It was time to start the training. He walked over to the four of them who all stood firmly in place.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asked them.

"I will take Veron, you take Stabo and Jolo," Bambi said and walked away.

"Come with me," he told the other two and they walked off into the meadow. When they were far away from the others he stopped and turned and faced the darken Man cave in the distance.

"Both of you turn and face the Man cave," he ordered.

Both did as he said and when they were looking right at it he added. "Now what do you feel?"

"I feel some fear of what Man can do," Stabo said.

"That is always a good thing, but what do you feel on your body?"

Both of them looked at him like they thought he was crazy. "The wind," he said curtly. "How do you feel the wind?"

"I feel the wind on my tail," Jolo said. "Stabo nodded his approval."

"Correct and here is what to remember. When the wind is on your tale, you never approach Man, especially if you think he had dogs. With the wind at your tale, they will always smell you, before you can smell them. With the wind in your face, you will smell them, before they can smell you. You must always approach Man with the wind in your face. If you do not have the wind in your face, then go someplace until you can feel the wind in your face and approach. Never walk toward Man with the wind at your back. It is a sure way to die."

"Why is that Father?" Stabo asked.

"Because the wind carries your scent like a stream carries water. Remember how at times we can smell Man on the meadow and sometimes we cannot. It is because of the wind. When the wind blows from the meadow, it carries the scent of Man to us. When the wind blows from the hills, it carries our scent to Man and his dogs. Do you understand? This is something you must remember if you plan to live long around Man."

"What happens if the wind blows on our flanks?" Jolo asked.

Then you cannot be sure who will smell who first. Remember, Man cannot smell us, only his dogs can. Man can see us, and if he can see us he can kill us. This is why when Man comes; the best thing to do is to run deep into the forest where he and his dogs cannot find you."

"But man does not see well at night, correct?" Stabo added.

"Yes, but his dogs can see well at night and can smell well at night," he said and waited for more questions, but there were none.

"Come with me, I want to show you something more," he said and led them to the place the forest sticks out into the meadow. They reached it and he took them several lengths into the trees so they could still see most of the meadow.

"If you must watch Man, or what Man is doing, do it only from a place like this. Here we can see the meadow, but it would be hard for Man to see us. Even when you stand here, stand near a tree or a bush so you are partly hidden. Never stand in the open, even inside the forest with Man about. I did that once and you see what happened."

He turned around and showed them the scars that ran along the back half of his left side. "I almost died from this. Poor Marro and the others did die. If you have to hide, lie down behind some bushes or trees that are close together. Again, it is hard for Man to see you. The only time you do not try and hide is when you hear dogs. They can find you no matter where you hide. When you hear dogs, you run deep into the forest until you do not hear them anymore. You never run near any deer with dogs behind you. You will lead Man and his killing sticks to the others and more of us will die. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I have heard that sometimes the dogs will come without Man," Jolo said.

"Yes, that is true. If there are not many and you have a rack, you can fight the dogs by using your rack on them, but many dogs will attack you at once. That is why they are so dangerous like coyotes. One dog is not a danger. Many dogs are."

He stopped and looked at both of them wondering if either one understood. They both seem to hear what he was saying. They didn't ask any more questions. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so he went on to another point and continued until it was near light.

By the time he had come back, the light was growing in the sky. He could see Bambi walk from the open space. Faline and Claris were already bedded down with the fawns. "How did it work out?" he asked Bambi.

"Veron wants to learn, he is just too young. He has not seen enough to completely understand. It took my Father almost a full season to teach me, and I still did not learn everything. How is it with Stabo and Jolo?"

"The same," he said. "We will do more again tonight."

With that he went back to Claris and Stena and slept soundly again.

The next night Bambi and Veron came with him. He took them to the stream that flowed out of the forest toward the old forest Bambi would soon go to.

"Here is something to remember," he told all of them. "Man and dogs cannot track you through water. If you think you are being followed by Man and dogs, get into a stream if you can and walk away. Once the dogs lose their smell of you, they will wander around looking for it. That will slow Man and the dogs giving you a chance to get away. Do this only if Man cannot see you. Remember, anything Man can see, Man can kill."

"How does Man kill," Jolo asked. "I know he can cause terrible wounds like when you get struck by a rack, but how does he do that."

"It is his killing stick," he told him. "Inside the killing stick is a small black stone. When he uses the killing stick it makes a great noise. That stone flies through the air faster than any deer can run. When it strikes you it is like getting torn open by a bear or coyote. If the stone gets deeply inside you, you will die. If the stone is close to the skin, you can take it out and then you may have a chance to live. That is how the bear saved me."

"It also hurts very much," Bambi added.

"Father, just how then do you stop Man from killing all the deer in the forest?" Verson asked." All he had to do is point his killing stick at us and we are all dead."

Bambi looked at his son with a serious look on his face. "It is like Stranger says, Man can only kill what Man can see. If he cannot see you, he cannot kill you. That is why we stay off the meadow when Man is around. It is too open and too easy to see us. Deep in the forest Man needs dogs to find us."

"So to keep Man from killing deer in my herd, I need to keep them deep in the forest when Man is around," Veron went on.

"Yes," Bambi told him. "A good herd leader is always looking for Man trying to see where he is at and lead the herd to another place. Sometimes a deer is foolish and will not listen. Those deer unfortunately die. Some deer are just in the wrong place and are seen by Man when they do not realize it."

"I never heard or smelled the Man that hit me," he told them. Again, they all looked at his injured side. "Bambi is also correct when he says it hurts more than anything else if you are hit."

He looked closely at Stabo, Veron and Jolo. He saw the realization in their faces that this was not a game like fighting males or breeding doe. This was the difference between life and death.

During the next day at near the time the greater light was overhead, they heard a cry from a deer that was on their side of the meadow only closer to the Man cave. Bambi and he knew what it meant and decided to show the others. They all went to look after dark and found a yearling male that was attacked by three coyotes and torn apart. A badger had come over and also eaten his fill.

"Remember Man is not the only thing in the forest that kills deer," he told them after seeing the bloody mess on the ground with the insides of the deer scattered along the ground and eaten.

"Another part of the duties of the herd leader is to keep the herd together and watching for danger'" Bambi told them. "This male went out alone and it killed him. He had no warning when he was attacked and killed."

He could see the site where the blood and insides from the dead deer lay scattered around them, especially, the gnawed head This had upset Veron, Stabo and Jolo greatly. That was good, better to be upset now than be dead later on.

They continued, night after night for many risings of the lesser light. He told Stabo and Jolo everything he could remember. He showed them how to disappear without a trace. He showed them how to circle around a Man to get him off your trail. Also, there was how to avoid Man when they hunt in groups. He then showed them how to watch Man without being seen. Another important thing was how to run away from Man in the open which meant never run in a straight line. Night after night he showed them and repeated what he said and asked questions about what he said. He talked to them until he could tell both Stabo and Jolo were tired of listening to him and he still went on. Both Stabo and Jolo seemed to understand, but the proof would come when Man tried to hunt them. Sometimes Bambi and Veron would come with them and learn. Bambi also taught Stabo and Jolo on how to be a herd leader.

When their racks got bigger, he showed them mock combat. Most important was how to shift your enemy's weight to force him down. Next came how to kick an enemy and how to trip him. Even Bambi listened to him. This was his odd way of fighting he learned while living with man.

He got both Stabo and Jolo together. "The most important thing to remember when fighting another male is never get mad and lose your head. Let me show you why. Jolo charge me like you would a male during The Season."

Jolo took position about five lengths away from him and then they both put their heads down. Both Jolo and he charged together; only Jolo charge fully at him while he pulled up after one step, turned quickly to the right, planted his front feet and then brought both his rear legs up hitting Jolo lightly across his chest. He then stopped and went back to them.

"If you can do that you can trip the deer you are fighting, or if you want to be more forceful, hit him hard across the mouth. The whole thing is never think you know what the deer you are fighting is going to do. If you act fast, you can trap him and he cannot trap you. Most deer only know to lock racks together and try and push the other deer down. There is more to fighting than that."

"How did you learn all of this," Stabo asked.

"From Man when I lived with him," he answered.

Again there were more strange looks from the deer. He ignored it and went on with the lesson.

The lesson went on that day and for several more to come. Jolo was big enough where he could use this. Stabo was still too young and would need to grow another season or two. In the end they would both be deer no one would want to fight, and that was the whole point. Win without fighting, it was easier, safer, and less exhausting.

By the time of high summer everyone was exhausted by their nightly get togethers. Finally Bambi said it was time for them to go. He took them all into the meadow for one final lesson.

"I have taught you everything I can," he told the four of them. I will know when winter comes if your listened well enough."

"How is that Father?" Stabo asked.

"If you listened, you will be alive. If you did not, you will be dead," he told them

He turned to face them and made the most serious face possible. "Although we played this as a game, this is not a game. If you do this wrong, if you make a mistake, it is not you get to do it again the next night. You will be lying dead in the meadow or the forest with blood pouring out of your bodies. Then Man will come, cut off your head, and put it in their Man cave. Then they will burn and eat your body. All the time they will be happy and enjoy themselves, because killing deer is fun for Man."

Even Bambi swallowed hard. That was the one thing they had to understand. To make a mistake around Man is to die, and die horribly.

"Understand this," he said as seriously as he could. "Man does not need to kill us like the bear does, or the coyote does. The other animals kill for food so they can live, Man has all the food he needs. I have seen this myself. He can get all the food, all the meat he wants just for the asking. He kills us not to live, but for fun. That is why he does not belong in the forest like we belong. We are here for a reason, Man is not. I wish I could change that, but I cannot. That is the last thing I want to teach you. You are now on your own. I wish you good luck."

With that he turned and walked away to the other side of the meadow and into the forest. He didn't feel like being with any of the others. His insides were a mixture of accomplishment because of what he did, fear because he might have done it improperly, and dread at the consequence of what would happen if he was wrong. Part of him was happy he had shown others what he knows, and part of him was sorry at what might happen.

A familiar scent crossed his nose and he smiled. "I smell you my friend. Have you been watching for long?"

"I have been watching you teach the others," the bear's growly voice said from behind some trees. "The wind was blowing from the meadow so I heard what you told them. I think now I understand your purpose in being here."

That made him curious, "What is that?"

"You are here to teach them what you know, so that others can be taught and maybe make life better for all."

That was an idea he never considered. He hoped the bear was right. "I hope it was worth it, I did the best I could," he said with a shrug. "Then again we both remember what happened the last time I did my best."

"Yes, but as in last time others were saved because of the pain you took on yourself. That is why you belong here and why I will not eat you. The herd is breaking up now, correct?"

"Yes, Bambi and a few will go to the old forest down the stream. I will stay here with some others, and a few will live in the forest with the Man path. I am afraid the hunting will not be good around here for your kind this winter."

"I can go elsewhere," the bear said."Stay alive, Stranger."

"You too," he answered and started to walk the long way around the meadow.

When he got back to the small thicket Claris and Stena were standing.

"Pa Pa, are you hurt?" Stena asked. Her voice was growing stronger.

He leaned over and rubbed her tiny mouth with his tongue. "No I am not hurt, I am just tired. I have been teaching your brother." He looked up at Claris. "Do I look that bad?" he asked.

"You look like you are carrying the entire forest on your back," she said and rubbed his cheek. Again he felt warm and happy inside.

That night was the time of parting. Ronno and Marol, Bambi and Faline, Ate, and the others all gathered just after darkness."

Bambi started out. "My friends I will leave you now. "

Bambi looked direct at him and Claris. "When I leave there will be no herd leader for this forest. There will also be no herd leader for those going to live in the Man path forest. I ask the remaining herd here if they will accept Stranger as herd leader. I ask those going to the Man path forest if they will accept my son Veron as your herd leader. That decision belongs to you and you must make it now."

"I will accept Veron as herd leader," Stabo spoke up at once. "Of all the deer going to the Man path forest he is the wisest and strongest. I will help him as much as I can."

He was proud of his son for saying that. Of the deer leaving there were many nods and no one spoke up against it.

"I also accept Veron," Gena said and then she did a curious thing. She went and stood next to Stabo. He had not expected that. Until now they have never shown any interest in each other.

"I also accept Veron, a yearling spoke up. He did not remember his name, but he did sound like he meant it.

There were no more words spoken from this group. Bambi just nodded his head.

"My son you are herd leader," Bambi said. "Try and remember everything Stranger and I taught you. Stranger will be here in this forest if you need him."

"Yes, Father," Veron said his voice choking. "Thank you for all you have done."

"I accept, Stranger as herd leader here," Jolo spoke up. "He is the wisest deer here and knows more about Man than anyone else."

There were no other sounds from the deer staying in the forest. He had hoped others would speak up to support him, but all remained quiet. He looked directly at Sinno and the other few senior males who had always ignored both him and Claris before. They could not do that any longer. As senior males, they had the right to challenge his leadership. Of course he had the right to pound their tails into the ground, something he was prepared to do right now. There were no objections. Most of the other deer just accepted him because most of them knew they could not do it.

"Then it is settled," Bambi said forcefully. "Stranger will be herd leader here and Veron will be herd leader in the Man path forest." Bambi then seemed to relax and actually started to smile. "I have been proud to be your herd leader, but things change. and we must change with them. I wish the best for all of you."

With that the herd separated and all went their different ways. After all this time there was little more to say. He kissed Gerta on the cheek and then Faline, he then nuzzled Bambi. Claris and her mother embraced. There were words of goodbye and good luck. Then he said good bye to his son, Veron, and Gena, and off they went. Although he knew his son would be nearby, he wondered if he would ever see Bambi and Faline again. He suddenly realized just how much he would miss them and just as suddenly realized just how many were depending on him now to lead them. It gave him a cold feeling in his stomachs. As soon as they were all out of sight and smell, Jolo came up to him.

"Herd Leader," what do you want us to do?"

He cringed at the words, but spoke as clearly as he could to all around him. "For now we change nothing. We eat on the meadow at night. We hide in the forest by day. Stay away from the meadow during the day or you may end up like Marro. Jolo and I will watch the Man caves to we see if Man is getting ready to hunt in the forest. In that case, I will call you all here and we will decide what to do. Does anyone have any questions?

None did, why should they? The old leader was gone, the new leader was here. That was the Way of All Things. Nothing lasts forever. Not even him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Adjustments**

It was several mornings after Bambi and the others had left that the noise from the meadow started up again. It was loud and came from the area where the new Man cave was. There seemed to be a lot of shouting like the last time many Men came here. This time there were no Man animal noises. Soon after the noise started came the sound of the killing sticks, only these was not as loud as before. This went on all day. They also heard something else. The unmistakable sounds of dogs. There were several of them there, but the important thing was there were dogs on the meadow. That meant it be easier to find deer or any other creature. The sound of the killing sticks went on until near the setting of the greater light. Then came the merriment. As he had heard in the Man cave he grew up in, the Men seemed to shout the same thing at the same time. Soon afterwards, they could smell the burning meat odor coming from the meadow. The burnt scent was difference than before. He was not sure who it belonged to, but it didn't smell like deer.

Just before dark he went over to Bambi's cave. Jolo like to bed down some distance away. Claris and Gena followed him.

"As soon as it is dark, Jolo and I will go look and see what is happening," he told Claris. Stena had started sleeping next to him but no longer between them as she had when she was a fawn. She looked at him and asked, "Can I come with you Father?"

He was not sure about that. He looked at Claris and said nothing. Claris nodded and added, "We will all come."

"Very well," he said. "One thing Stena you stay next to your mother. If she starts to run, you run with her. You run and you do not look back. Do you understand this, because it is very important?"

"Is because like what you told Stabo, if I do not run fast I might die?" she said that in all seriousness.

He looked at Claris who seemed as surprised as he was. Stena seemed to be trying to understand at an unusually early age. Usually fawns are almost a full season old before they can fully understand the dangers of Man. "Yes," he told her. "It is exactly like I told Stabo. It is time you learn about Man."

"Thank you, Father. I want you to teach me like you taught Stabo and Jolo." She seemed happy she was being treated like a big deer and not a helpless fawn.

They waited until after dark when Jolo came to his thicket to see if he had anything to do. "Tonight I want to look at the Man caves," he told him.

"The noise from today," Jolo said. "You think Man is here for us this time?"

"No," he said. "It is not The Season yet. Sometimes Man comes for the birds that live in the meadow. Let us be off, Claris and Stena will come with us."

Jolo shot a glance at Stena, he could tell he was about as happy with this as he was. "We all must learn sometime," he told Jolo and left for that place in the forest he could view the meadow.

As they moved, all of them walked silently except for Stena who would occasionally break a twig. She also was asking all sorts of questions. Finally, as they got near to the place they watched the meadow, he stopped.

"Stena, look how your mother walks; do you see how she does not step on branches or anything else that makes noise? You must not make noise around Man, or he will hear you. Also do not talk anymore. Sometimes Man or his dogs can hear our voices."

Stena started to say something and then stopped. All she did was nod her head and started to try and pick her way around branches and other things on the forest floor. It made her slower, but that was fine with him. No one learns all of this in one night.

They walked slowly until they came to that place in the forest they all knew well by now. As he looked through the few trees, he could see the Man cave brightly lit up from fires on the ground and from lights inside. Many Men were sitting on their rocks and smoking at their mouths. Men were also lifting something to their mouths. He had seen this before; it was how Man drank. The more they drank, the louder the shouting seemed to get. They could also see dogs lying on the ground looking at their masters. The wind was blowing across the meadow, so the dogs could not smell them from this distance.

He motioned all of them to come close to where he stood so he could whisper. "We need to wait for Man to go inside their caves to sleep. Then maybe we can use the meadow."

He folded his legs under him to lie down. Claris lay next to him, but Stena lay next to Jolo who did not seem to mind. They waited and watched. When the lesser light was nearly over head, the Men put out the fires and all went inside their caves. He waited until all the lights in the caves went out before he got up.

"I think we can use the meadow now, but I am not sure," he said in a low voice. "I want all of you to go back into the forest. I am going to step out on the meadow. I know Man cannot see me, but the dogs may smell me and make a noise. If you hear the dogs bark loudly, or see lights go on in the Man cave, you all run back to our thicket and wait for me."

They all nodded and went deeper into the woods. He slowly walked out onto the meadow. The wind was still blowing across the meadow so his scent was not carried to the dogs. He stepped out and started to chew on some grass. At first all was fine, then he felt the wind change and blow over his tale. A short while later one of the dogs began to bark, followed soon by others. He had to go. He ran into the forest until he was sure the dogs were not chasing him and then made his way back to his thicket. The others were already there.

"Did the dogs smell you, Father?" Stena asked. "We heard the dogs bark and we ran back here."

"We heard no killing stick," Jolo said.

"I left before Man could see me. You all did the right thing," he said mostly to make sure Stena understood.

"We cannot use the meadow. We will have to feed in the forest," he told them.

"Many of the others are in the clearing," Jolo added.

"Fine, we will eat there tonight," he said and led them back to the small clearing.

He told the others to eat in the forest and not to go to the meadow until he told them it was safe. They then ate and drank their fill. By then the first sign of the greater light was in the sky. They all went back to their resting places.

As they rested together Stena lay next to him. He leaned over and licked his daughter on her nose. "You did well tonight," he told Stena. "You must learn how to walk quietly. Last night it did not matter. It might matter soon."

"Yes, Father," was all she said.

"Practice as you walk around with your mother. You must learn not to make a noise as you move through the forest."

With that they all started to sleep. The quiet did not last for long, It wasn't much later when they starting hearing the killing sticks. Stena had not heard them often so every time one went off she would cringe. That continued well into the day. They did not get any sleep until the greater light was well past overhead.

"I wish Man would learn to be quiet," Stena complained as she lay down.

This went on for three days and then one morning it stopped. That night they all went to look again and saw the Man cave was empty and there were no lights. There was no fire, no dogs and no Men. It was safe on the meadow again. With no Men around it was time for him to do something he wanted to do since Man came.

He waited until after they ate on the meadow that night. After eating their fill, he called Claris and Jolo over. "I am going to leave and go to the forest were Stabo and Veron went and see how they are doing. I want to do this now before The Season gets closer and Man comes back for us. Jolo, I leave you here."

"Can I come, Father?" Stena asked.

"Not this time," he said, "maybe when you are older."

Stena looked disappointed, but said nothing which was good.

"Be careful," Claris said and nuzzled him on his cheek.

"I try to be," he said and left them there.

He went around their side of the meadow. The side their thicket was on because he did not want to walk close to the Man caves. As he moved, he could feel the eyes and pick up the scents of some of the other hunters. They were interested in him, but he was too big for most of them to attack. They kept their distance and so did he. He walked until he was at the end of the meadow the Man caves were at and he was able to look across the grassy opening at them. He was closer now than he had been before. These caves were bigger than he thought. The Man cave he had grown up in was only so high that a Man could reach up his hoof and touch the top of the cave. These caves looked much taller and much bigger than the cave he grew up in. Many Men could stay here and in The Season that meant many Men with killing sticks.

He came to the end of his forest. The trees and bushes stopped and there was a hill over which lay the other forest. There was an open space between his forest and the other forest. It was covered only in grass. The space between forests was not much, but he would be in the open. He smelled the air and other than the three coyotes following him, he smelled nothing out of place. He smelled no dogs and no Men. He decided to run, but not run in a straight line. He darted out and ran one way and then quickly changed direction and ran a different way, all the while getting closer to the other forest. He did this four times before he ran into the trees of the other forest. By the time he got there, his rear left leg was hurting where he had been hit by Man. It still had not healed completely. As soon as he was sure he was safely in the other forest he stopped and started to smell, looking for the scent of other deer. He picked up the scent from some waste and followed it toward the Man path. Then he smelled other deer near him. He came to a small clearing and saw several deer eating in it. He walked into the herd. Several of them stopped eating and came up to him.

"Stranger is that you?" one of the two season males asked. He remembered his name was Kelor

"Yes," he answered. "I am looking for Veron and Stabo."

"They ate here and went to look at the Man path," Kelor told him. "Veron told the rest of us to stay here."

"Can you show me the way they went?" he asked.

Kelor took him to the end of the clearing and pointed to where they had gone into the forest. He leaned over and could smell three scents from Veron, Stabo and Gina. All the scents were fresh. "If you see them, tell them I am here looking for them."

He followed their scents which was not hard. They were using an old deer path. He walked taking in large qualities of air. He had no idea what hunters were present in this forest, and he wanted to find them, before they found him. He moved for a while and then the deer scents got stronger. He quietly approached and he could just see the opening in the trees the Man path made when he heard breaking of branches as deer started to run. They must have heard him. He stopped and let out a low bleat they should all know. They all approached him from different directons.

"Father," Stabo said. "Sorry we heard you, but did not smell you so we ran because we were not sure who it was."

"You all did the right thing," he said. "When in doubt, run, we can always talk later."

"Veron broke into a smile. "You know you are starting to sound like my Father. Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, and I do not expect to until after The Season or even Winter," he said. "How goes things over here.

"Things are fine," Veron said. "We found five two season females and one male that came back. They said the forest they went to was crowded and they felt there was more food here."

"We have looked around and found lots of small clearings, but no large meadow except at the this end of the forest," Gina told him.

"Do you have enough food to last the winter?" he asked.

"Yes," Stabo said. "I would feel better if we knew what was on the other side of the Man path. If we found some more clearings it would make things easier."

"Any bears or other hunters?" he wanted to know.

"No, so far just the raccoons, rabbits, squirrels, mice, moles, ground squirrels, and birds," Veron answered. "There are small hunters like ferrets, owls, and hawks, but nothing large."

Did you have any problems with Man and the killing sticks?" he asked.

"No," Veron answered. "They did not come into this forest. They seemed only interested in the birds."

"I did see two Men walking in the forest," Stabo added. "I followed them. They were looking for something, but I do not know what. I do know they found no sign of any deer."

"How do you know this?" he asked his son.

"I followed them, like you taught me. I always stayed with the wind in my face, and they had no dogs. They also did not look to have killing sticks."

He was going to warn his son, but kept quiet. It is the exact same thing he would have done if he could. Stabo was learning and he was glad he learned well and remained cautious. It made the time he spent with him feel worthwhile. He looked up in the open space of the Man path at the sky starting to lighten. "Morning is coming; let us find a place to lie down for the day."

"Gina and I have a place, Stabo said. "Veron is nearby."

He looked at the two of them standing close together. That was not unexpected, but he did not think it would happen until next year. Usually one of the larger three season males would drive Stabo off until he got fully grown and that would not happen until the following Season. His rack, while nice size, was not big yet. Veron was going to have a big rack like his father. He would need to be particularly careful. Man liked to kill deer with large racks. It made them happy for some reason. He followed his son back to his bedding area where Stabo and Gina slept next to each other and he slept alone. Veron disappeared into the forest. There he slept until nightfall.

He spent the next night looking around their forest noting the number of deer. The thing that got his attention was the two season males and even the two three season males looked to go along with anything Veron said. There were no arguments, no questioning. Everyone was happy. The deer accepted Veron as leader. He doubted this would last as The Season came on. He waited until the four of them were together before he spoke up to them.

"I will leave early tomorrow night to go back. I do not want to leave your mother alone for long. I need to explain something mostly to Stabo and Gina."

Both of them peaked up their ears. "Stabo, you are not going to be big enough to fight for Gina this Season. You are still not fully grown and your rack is not grown out. One of the larger male could force you away."

Stabo looked shocked at what he was saying. "I can fight Father," Stabo said angrily. "You taught me."

That was what he was afraid of. "I taught you how to fight a deer of your own size. The three season and older males are simply too large for you and Gina is too good looking of a doe for them not to be interested in her."

"Are you saying I should allow a male to have her, NO!" Stabo said and stamped his foot.

"I do not want another male," Gina spoke up.

"NO I am not, now listen," he said tersely. "When you both feel The Season coming on, you must both leave the herd. Get far away from the other deer so they will not smell you. The older deer will not come after you if they cannot find you. You both leave and stay away from the herd and from each other until the Season passes and you Stabo lose your rack. After that, all will be fine. Next year when you are fully grown and have a grown rack, then you can fight anyone that challenges you for Gina. Besides, Stabo, you are also too young to be a father. I myself was a three season male before I could fight well enough to breed with a doe and I was a five season male when I met your mother. It is not that I do not care what you two feel for each other, but I have lived long enough to know this is the way of the forest. This is not the time for you to join together."

Then he turned to Veron. "As herd leader you will be expected to breed with a doe this Season. Pick a good one. Do not worry if you do not feel for the doe like your Father and Mother feel for each other. That will come in time. You will meet the right doe and you will know it. Also once The Season starts, one of the three season males may challenge you. If so, you must beat him, and make sure everyone knows you beat him. A herd leader can have no challengers if he is to remain herd leader. Do not kill him however. In most cases it is The Season that drives males to do this. During The Season, deer act differently. Once The Season starts, deer do not think the same. Even Bambi and I moved apart during The Season because we got angry at each other."

"I remember," Veron said."

"Good," he told them. "That is the best advice I can give all of you."

Gina still looked shocked and Stabo was still angry. Veron only nodded his head in acceptance. Finally Stabo got a hold of his temper. "Very well, Father, Gina and I will leave the herd when we feel The Season coming on, but we will go together."

That was about all he could expect, "You are both old enough to do as you want. I can only tell you what I think is best, just stay away from the larger males. They can hurt you, or even kill you Stabo."

Stabo did not look convinced. Only Veron spoke up. "Very well, I will do as you say. I hope you are right about finding a doe that I want."

"I am," he said and smiled. "As for this forest, you have all done as well as I think you could have. I am proud of you all and I think Bambi would be proud of you. I only hope things turn out well this for you this winter. If you need me, you know where to find me."

All three of them looked pleased at his words, but he could tell he had put Stabo and Gina off. They all spent the rest of the night looking over the forest and eating their fill. He slept by himself in the morning.

Early the next night he walked alone to the edge of the Man path forest where he could see his forest in the distance over the small hill. After it was fully dark, he smelled the air many times for any unfamiliar scents. Then he ran back to his forest the same way he ran here. It took a while and his left leg hurt again, but he made it with no problems. For once something had gone right. He only hoped Stabo and Greta would listen to him. He would know for sure in the spring.

It was an easy trip back to his thicket. He stopped along to way to see Friend Owl. He had not visited the old fellow since early spring when he started training the others.

"Hello Friend Owl," he called up.

"Stranger," he heard from a nearby tree. It was the owl and he looked tired. His feathers were even grayer and his face was almost pure white. The old boy was looking a little thinner."Sorry, I have not been feeling well lately," he said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he wanted to know.

"No, I am just getting old. It is getting hard to catch mice, but I am still here. Where have you been?"

He told the Owl where he been and what he seen. The Owl took it all in like he always did and when he was done he said. "I think you did the right thing with Stabo and Gena, not that I think they will listen. I am glad things are working out for them. Now how is the new herd leader doing?"

"As well as can be expected," he said. "We need now to get ready for The Season and the return of Man," he said.

"Man has made one big nest over by the edge of the meadow," the Old Owl told him." This does not look well for you deer."

"I know," he said walking off. "I have to get back to my thicket with Claris. I will talk with you later."

He was never sure what the Owl said in return, but it sounded to him like, "perhaps."

It was near dawn when he got back to his thicket. As he got closer a familiar scent came to his nose. It smelled like Faline, but it was slightly different. He then smelled Claris and another young deer he did not recognize. That made him cautious and he approached his home with the wind in his face. There was something wrong here.

He got into the bush and walked quietly toward his thicket. He saw Claris, Stena, a deer that looked like Faline, and then Faline herself walked out of her cave. There was also another fawn from this year playing around with Stena that he did not know. Jolo was also there with a large frown on his face. He approached from the rear, but when was still many lengths away, Claris turned around quickly.

"Stanger," she called out almost in a plea. "Come here please; Bambi has returned and it is terrible."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Return**

The Stranger stood next to Claris trying to take it all in. Faline was there, along with some younger doe that looked like Faline. Jolo, Stena, Gerta, were all standing there looking scared. There was another male fawn he did not know looking around anxiously. Finally inside the cave was Bambi. He was lying down and it looked like he had been badly beaten by another deer. He had cuts along his front and his flanks. No wound from a rack, it was still too early in the season for that. Bambi looked like he had been kicked repeatedly. It was all too much to take in at one glance.

He first turned to Faline, " I do not understand. What happened? Why are you here? Who is the doe and fawn?" he asked.

The younger doe stepped forward "I am Gurri," the she said in that same tone of voice that Faline spoke with. "This is my son Balo."

He remembered the name from his talks with Bambi. "You are Faline's and Bambi's first daughter," he remembered.

'Yes," she said. "I came back with Mother and Father, after the fight with Geno."

"Geno! Bambi's son?" he said loudly looking again inside the cave at the injured deer lying there. "Bambi's son did this to him?"

Both Faline and Gurri seemed to break out into tears together. "Yes," Faline sobbed. "My own son did this to his Father."

He was so stunned, he almost fell over Claris. He could never imagine anyone trying to hurt Bambi, but his own child did this to his father. Why, this was not The Season. Deer didn't fight like this at this time. "Why?" was all he could get out his confused mind.

Gurri stepped forward and tried to explain. "When Mother and Father left with most of the herd after the fire, my brother resented it. He felt his Father had abandoned him. The older deer knew this and made it rough on Geno. They chased him, teased him, and beat on him. They forced Geno to disappear from our forest and live by himself until he was three and he grew up. Near The Season of his third year he came back and took revenge on all of them. While he was away he practiced his fighting and made himself stronger. He wanted nothing but revenge on those who hurt him. When he came back, he was as strong as Father. His rack was huge, more like Bambi's Father the Old Prince. He beat all of those who had teased and chased him.. He hunted them down and beat them. He did not just beat them, but beat them so badly that they were injured. One male later died in the winter because he could not move around to find food. He did this deliberately. After he beat them he took their doe and bred with them. It wasn't that he wanted these doe, he did not care for any of them. That is what he told me. He did it to show his strength. Then he made it known he was herd leader and anyone who objected would get the same treatment. He then led the herd and would not listen to anyone. When Father came back with the others he was so mad, he attacked Father without warning. He hit him with his hoofs and his rack, even though it was still in velvet. Father would not hit back at his own son. Geno hit his Father until Mother stepped in and stopped it."

All he could do was stand there and shake his head. "So you came back here," he said.

"Yes, Gurri went on. "I was looking to come here anyway. Geno is big, Geno is strong, but Geno is not as wise like Father. Just after the last Season, he led us onto the meadow. I and my mate Delor told him it was not safe, but Geno would not listen because he smelled nothing of Man and also because he never took advise from others. He was always right, we were always wrong. We came onto the meadow, and Man was there and used his killing sticks on us. Delor was hit and died nearly in the same place as Bambi's own mother did. I have been trying to leave with Balo ever since, but Balo was too small to travel. When Father and Mother went back, I came with them. Geno did not like it, but he would not strike me even though he wanted to. Mother stood in the way and even Geno would not strike his own Mother. All he wanted was Father gone. Geno saw Father as a challenge to his leadership."

He had a hard time believing it. This was darkness to him. He looked back at Claris and Stena who also seem to have tears in their eyes. He then noticed none of the others had come back.

"The others?" he asked Faline.

"Geno told them they were welcome to stay as long as they accepted Geno was herd leader," Faline said in sobs. "Ronno and Marol said that was fine with them and so did the others. I think Ronno was happy to see Bambi beaten. Ronno always resented Bambi ever since he tried to take me for himself and Bambi beat him."

"He beat Ronno," Gurri said angrily. "But he did not injure him."

"No," Faline said in another sob. "Bambi never tried to injure anyone. Not even his own son."

"He could have beaten his son, but he refused to hit back at him," Gurri said.

"So now my son has gathered two large males around him that think like he does and now they lead the forest. They spend most of their time forcing other deer to do whatever he wants. Anyone who disagrees or does not do as told is beaten. He has learned nothing from his father. He has become filled with hate of the other deer. My son now leads the herd for the good of himself and his friends, but not for the good of the herd."

Finally Gurri walked up to him and asked formally. "I seek permission from the herd leader to stay in this forest. I will never go back to our old forest."

He was still stunned. What could he do now? They all looked at him and he realized as herd leader this was his decision on what to do next. He couldn't waste time. That would be considered a weakness; something a herd leader must never show. By now he saw other deer from his herd standing nearby as word of Bambi's return had spread. A decision was needed now. "Jolo, please come here."

Jolo who stood apart from all the others came up to him until he was only a length away.

He spoke loudly and with authority. "Bambi and Faline are welcomed back to the herd. Gurri and Balo are also welcomed to the herd. They may stay as long as they want."

"I understand and I agree," Jolo said.

"Has Man come back to the meadow?" he wanted to know.

Jolo reported calmly, "I have watched from the hidden place and I see no lights, dogs, or Men at the Man cave. We have used the meadow at night. In fact we just came back from the meadow, all except Bambi who has a problem walking."

"Jolo has been a big help to Balo, Mother, and me," Gurri added.

He was glad to hear that. Jolo was taking over well as a senior herd male. "Thank you my friend," he said and rubbed Jolo's neck in affection.

"I did what the herd leader asked me to do," he said simply.

"And you did it well," he said and went back to Claris.

"What about Stabo, Gina and Veron and the others in the Man path forest?" Claris asked him.

"They are all fine and doing well," he said loudly enough to be heard even by Bambi. "They have a successful herd. Veron is well regarded, and Stabo and Gena looks like they will be a pair. They also have plans for the winter. Your both can be proud of your son Veron. Do not worry about them. For now it is late, the light is getting brighter. We need to rest. We will look at this again tonight."

Jolo came over and whispered in his ear. "I think you should look at Bambi now. He is not well I think, but he will not admit it."

He nodded and motioned to Faline and both walked into Bambi's cave something he rarely did even after he and Faline left. This was Bambi's place not his.

Bambi was lying on his legs, He saw several cuts and they were turning red. He rubbed his head with his nose and felt the heat. He was getting a fever. It was then he realized Bambi could die from this unless something was done soon.

"My friend, how are you?" he said trying to show his concern.

"I will be better soon," the familiar deep voice replied, but it was weak.

He did not believe it."Bambi, you are ill. You need help. I know a plant the bear showed me after I was hit by Man. He told me to eat a few leaves from this plant every day. They are bitter, but they helped me heal. I know where these plants grow in the forest near here. I will take Faline and the others to show them where they are. You have to get better and for that you have to eat and drink. You know what will happen if you do not."

"Perhaps that is best," he said. "A beaten herd leader is not needed by the herd any longer."

Now he was beginning to understand. Beaten leaders were cast out from the herd. Most died soon afterwards. He was determined that would not happen here. "That is stupid," he growled seeing where this was going. "There is a difference in being beaten and not fighting back. I think you should have wiped the ground with your son. You are not weak. I have spared with you too many times to know that."

"He was my first born," Bambi coughed. "The one I wanted to take over after me and now this."

"Listen, I can still use your help and you are still my friend," he told him with sincerity "I am going to get this plant and I am going to show the others where it is. I will leave the fawns with you until I get back."

"I will watch them," he said and turned his body so he could see out the cave better.

"Try and get some water in you," he said and left.

He left the cave and looked around. All of them were all standing near him waiting for him to tell them to do something. He was sure he was doing the right thing. "Stena, Gerta, Balo, come here," he said.

Stena and Gerta came at once. Bolo hung back looking unsure about the new big deer. "I have to take your mothers to a place I know where they can get something to make Bambi well. I need you to stay here and help Bambi. Do not leave the thicket. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Father," Stena said. "Will you be gone long?"

"No," he answered. "While I am gone I also want you to help Bambi if he gets up. You are all big now. You get on either side of him and help him stand. He needs to drink from the stream."

"I will try, Father," Stena said.

"That is all I can ask of you," he told them then faced the others. "I know a plant the bear showed me when I was hit by Man. You eat a few leaves a day and it helped heal me. I need to give some to Bambi. He has a fever and we must help him now. I need you to come with me quickly to where this plant grows so you can get these leaves for him. The fawns will take care of Bambi while we are gone."

"I will come," Jolo and Claris said together. Faline and Gurri nodded.

He looked again at the fawns. "Remember what I said." he told them firmly and then took off into the forest.

He ran through the forest with the others behind him. Normally he did not run because it made too much noise. Man could easily follow, but Man was not in the meadow and he did not sense any smell of Man so he ran. He led them past the smaller clearing in the forest and past the pond to a stand of large pine trees. He could smell the pine in the air just like near where the bear lived. In a small opening near some bushes he found the plant he wanted. It smelled exactly like the one the bear had showed him. He could only hope it help Bambi as well as it helped him.

"Here," he said and showed the others the plant. "He used his teeth to cut off a branch of many leaves and held it in his mouth. "See that Bambi eats about this many leaves every day," he showed them. "Can you all find this bush again if I am someplace else?"

"Yes I know it," Faline said. "I never saw it grow here before. My old Aunt Ena told me about it in the old forest."

"Now let us hurry back to the cave," he said and ran off with the others behind him.

When they got back they saw an interesting sight. Bambi was trying to drink but his legs were shaking. Both Stena and Gerta were on either side of him trying to hold him steady as he drank. They were having problems because Bambi was so much heavier than they were. Balo stood like a tree against Bambi's back to make sure he did not fall that way. Bambi managed to get several mouths full of water then stood up.

He came over and offered the leaves to him. "These are bitter, but they should help you. Try and eat them,"

Bambi ate the leaves off the branch he was holding. He made at face at the first leaf, but ate all of them.

"Do you think you can eat some grass," he asked.

"Too far to the meadow," Bambi said. It was obviously tiring for him to stand.

"There is grass behind the cave," Faline said. "You can eat that."

"Need it for winter," Bambi told them.

"It will grow back before winter," he pointed out. "Right now you need it so eat it."

Bambi walked behind the cave and started eating on the grass. Bambi only ate for a short while before he heard a great growling noise coming from inside the big deer. Bambi's tail shot upward exposing the white underside. He lurched forward and bounded into the trees for a second. They then heard a groan and the sound of Bambi's waste being emptied onto the ground. A little while later he came back. He looked embarrassed, but continued eating. After a while he limped back to his cave and lay down again. He went to sleep almost immediately.

"He may sleep for a while," he told the others. "I know I did." He then looked at Gerta and Gurri. "Your Father may need some help over the next few days. He will be weak, but I hope he will be back to normal soon." It was then he realized the day was far along and he was tired from his trip last night and the events of today. "We will discuss this more tonight," he told all of them and went back to his thicket. Claris lay on one side of him and Stena lay on the other side."

"I will help Bambi, if I can," Stena said.

"I know you will," he said and nuzzled her cheek. "You and your brother have done well and I am proud of you both of you. For now let us sleep."

He noticed Jolo had bedded down not far away from Gurri and Balo. That may prove interesting in the future.

That night they got up after dark. Bambi came out of his cave but his legs were still unsteady. "I cannot walk to the meadow," he told them.

"Do you think you can walk to the small clearing?" he asked.

Bambi nodded his head. "Yes, that ground is level. It is the hill I cannot walk down."

He turned and faced the others. "Jolo, take the herd back down to the meadow, but watch the Man cave. Eat on the meadow, but be sure every deer is back in the forest before the first light of morning."

"I will do this," Jolo answered and walked away. Gurri and Balo fell in behind them. Claris and Stena did the same.

He turned back to Bambi and helped him get to the small clearing and they both ate there. After they were done he asked Bambi. "Would you like me to get Veron?"

"NO!" Bambi said loudly. "This is not his problem. This is my problem. Veron has enough concerns. He does not have the time to help an old deer."

He wanted to say something, but he decided not to, but he again did not like what he was hearing.

Over the next few days, Bambi began to improve. He got up and moved around more, but he could tell his muscles were still tight and hard to move. He told the big deer how he had gone through the same thing. It was not long before Bambi could walk to the meadow at night, but he and Faline ate alone. Bambi also did not talk with many deer including him. When he did speak to him it was formal like a member of the herd would talk to the herd leader. Something was bothering Bambi on the inside and being the tight lipped sometimes arrogant deer that Bambi could be, he knew he could not expect Bambi to come to him.

As the days went on he noticed Gurri was staying closer to Jolo. He looked at them. Yes, he was tall, strong, and wise. Jolo had told him before he had never had a doe he cared about. Jolo had bred doe during The Season like he had done before meeting Claris. As he thought about it there was almost a flash of light in his head. One of the things he had always wondered about was why Bambi pushed him and Claris together when he first got here. Bambi had never explained. Now he understood. If relations were close between males and doe, there would be stronger bonds within the herd. Making Jolo and Gurri stronger made the herd stronger. Perhaps he could help those two like Bambi had helped Claris and him. After the two of them had fed, he walked over to Jolo. Gurri walked away thinking he wanted to talk to him about the herd. In a way she was right.

"May I ask you something?" he asked the large deer watching Gurri walk away.

'Of course," he said with a slight bow.

"Do you like Gurri?"

"Yes," Jolo said warily. "Do you or Bambi object?"

"I will not speak for Bambi," he said. "As for me, I do not object. Does she like you?"

"I think so, she has never told me to go away. I have fun around Balo. He will sometime make mock charges at me and I will push him away. I think she is lonely after Delor died."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I will tell you one thing and that is ask her if she feels for you. She will tell you."

"What about Bambi?" Jolo asked as if unsure.

"If Bambi or Faline wanted to say something about Gurri and you, I can promise you they would. Besides Gurri is a four season doe and is the same age as you. She is old enough to know what she wants. Like I said, ask her. I will talk to Bambi."

With that he left him alone. It was getting toward day. Although he could see no sign of Man, he still did not want the herd to be in the open in the light. He called to the herd for them to leave the meadow. All of them followed his instructions and within a short while the meadow was empty of deer again.

He noticed Jolo and Gurri walked away from the others. He saw Balo running around with Stena. As they got back to the cave he told Feline and Claris he wanted to talk alone with Bambi for a while. Then he walked up to the big deer who was hardly limping now.

"I need to talk to you alone," he said to Bambi. He thought any doe with them would only get in the way of this conversation.

Bambi nodded and followed him. When they got far away Bambi asked "What can I do for the herd leader."

"First off stop talking to me like you are some yearling," he said seriously. "When you were herd leader Claris and I paid you and Faline respect when we were with the others, but when we were alone I always treated you as if you were my friend. You always gave me advice as if you were my friend, not just the herd leader. You are still my friend and nothing that has happened is going to change that."

Bambi bowed his head. "I am sorry, but lately I feel useless. I have no purpose here."

He was shocked. No purpose, how can that be? "What do you mean; you are the wisest deer I know. If nothing else you can still offer me advice in case I start to do something stupid."

"You have not done anything stupid since I have been back," Bambi told him head still down. "You seem to be as wise as I ever was."

"And I learned this from who," he interrupted. "I learned that watching you. I took up with Claris on your advice and it was the best thing I ever done. No my friend, you are far from useless. "

With that Bambi raised his head. "But look at me. I am a beaten deer."

Now we were getting to the point. "No, you are not beaten. You did not fight back and yes that was a mistake. I know you could have beaten your son into the ground if you had wanted too. You have only been pushed back, not beaten."

"But I feel weak and tired," Bambi's said his voice also sounding strained.

'Like I did when I came back from the bear; do you remember how you got me my strength back? You and I would go off alone and have mock combat. You would push me down and I pushed back and after a while, I got stronger. Well I am going to do the same to you. After feeding every night we are going to come alone to the small clearing and I will spar with you alone. You will push back and get stronger and when you are strong enough I hope you go back and beat some sense into your son."

"No, the others will beat him in time. He will be run out and mostly likely die soon afterwards. I do not want to go back there; I just want to feel useful. Otherwise I might as well walk alone onto the meadow in the morning."

That shocked him most of all. Bambi being dead would solve no one problem's. "NO!" he shouted. Even Bambi took a step back. "I will not see your head going up in some Man cave. You are going to be of use to me here along with Jolo. By the way, I hoped you noticed Jolo and Gurri are a pair."

Bambi smiled for the first time. "That was the one thing that made me feel happy. They would be good for each other."

"Then tell Jolo and Gurri, in the same way you did for me and Claris. You see I finally understand why you did that too."

"Maybe I can be of some use," Bambi muttered and walked back with him back to the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Uninvited Guests**

The late summer passed with no further interruptions by Man. The grasses grew tall and the herd fed well. There were no problems in the forest. In fact, this was one of the most peaceful times, other than winter, he could remember since arriving in the forest. The only annoyance was that it tended to rain more than before. His thicket protected them from the worse of the rain, but all of them got soaking wet on many occasions. With the warm air, there was no sickness however. The herd continued to feed at night. Stena, Gerta and Jolo grew larger losing their spots. They heard nothing more from either the old forest, or from Veron and his son Stabo. As far as he was concerned, no word from them meant nothing bad had happened.

His main task had been to make sure the others in the herd, especially this year's fawns, had put on enough weight to get them through the winter. With Man off the meadow, and lots of grass growing quickly, this was fairly easy to do. Even those places in the forest the herd had fed off of when Man was present, had easily grown back. He did not think there would be problems this winter unless it turned very, very, cold.

He also was built up and ready for both The Season and winter. He knew no male in the forest would challenge him either for Claris or his position as herd leader. Being honest with himself, the only two deer that could even try to challenge him were Bambi and Jolo, and neither were interested. His rack filled out. Claris told him it looked about the same size as last year. Jolo and Bambi had similar racks, but Claris always told him, in private, his rack was slightly larger. He took no joy in that. All a large rack mean to him was that some Man would want to have his head mounted in his cave for enjoyment even more.

Bambi had talked to both Jolo and Gurri and it now seemed for sure they become a pair during The Season. Balo did not seem to mind the large male deer around him and his mother. Both Stena and Gerta pestered their parents about learning more about the forest and he was glad to teach them. What made him even gladder was his time alone with Bambi. After Bambi lost his fever and his cuts healed, his strength came back. What little that may have been lost was regained during their nightly sparing matches. One of the best ways to build up strength was to have a deer as big or bigger than you try and push you down and you push back. It soon became clear to him that any weakness Bambi had was more in his head than in his body. He also worked out with Jolo continuing to show him his tricks. Although he never said anything to Claris, he felt that if anything did happen to Bambi and him, Jolo be a fine herd leader.

It was on the day his velvet start to itch that things changed for the worse. They all heard noises from the meadow, Man noises. They were not very loud and it sounded like there were only a few Men there. He didn't think they had come for them, but he also heard many dogs. That night all of them visited their old viewing location to watch the other end of the Meadow.

There was only a few lights on in the Man cave. He saw no more than four Men. What got his attention was the many dogs on the outside lying down. It be impossible to use the meadow tonight.

"Not many Men, but why so many dogs," Jolo asked.

He noticed something else. These dogs were different. They was larger, barked louder, and acted differently than the other dogs he had known. These dogs were taller, heavier, and more violent than the dogs that usually came.

"My Father told me of dogs like these," Bambi said. "He said they were the bad dogs because they behaved more like the wolves that use to live near here. Man uses them to hunt larger animals than us."

"The bear," he said out loud. "They are here for the bear."

He remembered the time of the season. The bear would not be alone now. It was their season and any other bear would kill him in an instant if they could. Yet he knew he must try and warn the bear. There was a way to do this, but last time he tried this, it almost killed him.

He felt the wind. It was blowing across the meadow. That meant his scent would not be blown toward the many dogs. He turned and faced the others standing with him. "Look, I want you all to go back to the cave and thicket. I cannot go to the bear now, he may not be alone and any other bear would kill a deer on sight. I am going to call to the bear instead."

"No," Claris said loudly. "Last time you called someone like that you almost died. I will not go through that again."

"Last time I didn't see all the Men, now I can. It was also day and now it is night. Man may hear me and come after me, but I will see him before he can get close to me. If they do come after me, I will need to run fast and far away from the cave and the rest of you. I cannot do that if all of you are with me, so I ask you to go back."

"I can call him," Bambi said.

"He knows my voice," he told Bambi. "I must do this. I am alive because of him. I will not let him be killed without warning."

He could tell the others were not happy with his plan, and he was not keen on it either, but he decided he had to do something. First Jolo, Gurri and Balo left and then Bambi and Faline did. Only Claris and Stena remained.

"Do not do this?" Claris asked tenderly.

"I came back to you because of the bear," he answered with equal tenderness. "I will not let him die without trying to help. Now both of you leave."

Reluctantly Claris and Stena left. He waited a while to allow them to get far away and then took in a deep breath.

"BBBBBBEEEEEAAAARRRRRR," he called out at the top of his lungs.

He waited until he caught his breath and then called out again, "BBBBEEEEAAAARRRR."

He then waited. He called three more times. There was no movement from the Man cave. The dogs barked louder, but no lights went on. No one was interested in him this time. Then he saw it. He saw a large black mound running down the hill, only he was not alone. Another black mound slightly smaller followed him. He ran down to near where the trees ended before the meadow. He took a chance and stepped into the open of the meadow so the bears and the dogs could see him. The bear stopped. He did not need to see those red eyes to tell he was mad at him for disturbing him. He pointed his body toward the man Cave.

"MAN COMES FOR YOU!" He shouted as loud as he could.

The bear looked at the camp and looked back at him. The other bear was starting to get closer. It was a female. No doubt she was thinking he would be a good meal for both of them. He was not going to stay and find out.

"Thank you," he heard faintly on the wind. The two bears started running up the hill. They would know what to do. He heard the dogs start to bark very loudly. They must have gotten the scent of the bears. He saw a light come on in the Man cave. He turned and ran as fast as he could into the deep forest. He stopped long enough to see four Men come out of the cave all carrying killing sticks. The dogs continued to bark loudly for a while, but the wind kept blowing across the meadow so they had a problem smelling him. He was not taking any chances, he took the long way back to the cave to make sure no one followed him home. He got back near morning. The others were waiting.

"Did you warn the bear again," Bambi asked. He did not look very happy at his behavior.

"Yes, and he was not alone," he said. "I am going to go to the clearing and eat something. No one goes near the meadow until Man leaves," he said to Jolo.

After he finished eating and drinking the cool water and washing himself off, he came back to his thicket. By now they were all bedded down. He took his usual place between Stena and Claris. They said nothing and he went to sleep.

As soon as the greater light rose he heard the barking again. There were Man noises from the meadow. As the morning passed he heard dogs barking more and more, but this barking was louder and deeper than before. He head them move across the meadow and disappear up the hill on the far side. The dogs no doubt picked up the scent trail the bears made last night and followed it. By now the two of them should be over the hill and into the next forest. The dogs would have problems following them that far. The bears were as safe as they could get. He dozed back to sleep for some time and then he heard the dogs bark again. The noise seemed closer this time. It did not concern him at first, but as the day went on then barking went into the hills on the far side of the meadow and then around to the side of the meadow where the stream left their forest and ran to Bambi's old forest. It was then the dogs started to bark louder.

"HERE. . .HERE. . .HERE. . . ," the dogs barked. They were chasing something. They chased it around the hills near the stream. Then they all heard it.

"DAAAAAAAAAHHH," he heard a male deer scream. It was followed by even louder barking. The dogs had run down and killed a deer. The dogs stayed there for a while. He had no doubt the dogs were eating what they had run down. Now he could pick up the scent of Man coming from near where the dogs were. There was no sound of a killing stick.

While that was happening he heard a few other dogs continue moving around the forest to their side of the meadow. Their barking came to the bottom of the hill near the small stream that ran past their cave. Then he heard sticks breaks and bushes trampled through. He got up and walked over to the small opening in front of Bambi's cave.

"HERE. . . HERE. . . HERE . . .," he heard the dogs bark again. The noises were getting closer.

"Get up," he said loudly.

"Bambi ran out of his cave in moments Jolo, Gurri and Balo were near him, followed a moment later by Claris and Stena. Only Faline and Gerta remained in the cave and they were standing.

"Listen," he said. They all heard the increasing noise of branches breaking and barking. The dogs were following a scent. It had to be their scent. Dogs had never come up here before, but it sounded like they were doing that now.

"Wind at our tails," Jolo said out loud. "They smell us."

Jolo was right, the wind had changed. Just then he saw the outline of a large dog at the edge of his vision. He was definitely coming toward them.

"Doe and fawns run to the clearing," Bambi said out loud, "Now!"

The dogs smelled them. They did not get the bear so they decided on something else. The dogs were coming here after them. The doe hesitated for a second and then Gurri bounded off with Balo right behind her. Faline, Gerta, Claris and Stena followed in short order.

"We got to give them a change to get away. We can charge the dogs and then run after the doe," Bambi said.

Jolo looked at him as if he has lost his mind, but both he and Bambi had charged dogs before when they got too close. He saw four large dogs and making their way up to them. There were other dogs further away, but these four were the closest. They had not been seen yet.

"Get you rack under the dog and lift with all you might and throw the dog as far as you can." Bambi said quickly. "Use your hoofs to kick them. That hurts them a lot."

He nodded. Jolo seemed at a lost. He had never fought a dog. Jolo had no idea what to do. He looked panicked and ready to flee. He be useless in this fight.

"Jolo," he ordered. "Run back with the doe and fawns. If the dogs get by us, you will have to protect them," he said.

Jolo was a mixture of fear and confusion. He did not know what to do which meant he would likely die here. "GO NOW!" he yelled and kicked him lightly with his rear hoof. The brought him back to his senses. Jolo took off like a frighten rabbit. Both Bambi and him watched him go. He had thought Jolo would not panic in a bad situation, but he had.

Bambi shook his head in disappointment. "Two deer and four dogs," Bambi muttered. "I hope Man is not with them."

"We charge them once and then run," he said out loud. "We can out run those dogs in the forest. We run toward the Old Owl's tree and away from the clearing."

Bambi nodded and lowered his head, eyes still on the dogs that were still following their scent. He did the same.

One large dog finally seemed to catch sight of them and ran directly at them. Bambi sprung forward dropping his head. The dog saw him only an instant before Bambi hit him. Bambi scooped the dog up with his rack and threw him in the air a short way. He took the second dog that came up behind the first and did the same. The impact was like hitting Kragus again. His head rang. That dog was big and heavy, yet he managed to throw him in the air. The dog hit the ground with a squeal. Meanwhile the others two dogs ran by the first two and tried to jump on their backs. He reared up and kicked out with his front legs hitting the dog in front of him in the face. Another squeal as the dog flew away bleeding from the mouth. The other dog had avoided Bambi's kick and jumped on his back and started to bite. He turned quick and aimed his rear hoofs and kicked up. He missed Bambi and hit the dog in the face with both hoofs. There was a loud crunch and the dog flew off. He could see the bite marks bleed on Bambi's back. By now one the dogs had regained his footing. He charged forward again throwing the dog wildly into the air.

"AAAYYYY," he heard and looked up. Two Men holding killing sticks were coming up the hill. One of them started to bring his killing stick up.

"BACK," he yelled and pulled away and started to run. Both he and Bambi turned quickly and moved forward in a huge leap.

"KKKKKAAAAABOOOOOMMM," he heard followed an instant later by dirt falling on his hindquarters

He ran behind the rock of Bambi's cave. He looked up. Bambi was in front of him, white tail up and running into the forest at full speed. He ran behind then. Suddenly Bambi changed direction. He did the same thing and ran even harder.

"KKKKAAABBBOOOOM," came again. This time he felt something fly between Bambi and him like a large Bee. A tree in front of him seemed to burst open. He changed directions again and lost sight of Bambi. He leaped as far as he could three times and then changed direction again. He could hear the dogs yelping behind him.

"UNTER BACCC DOW," he heard one of the Men shout. The barking stop, but he didn't.

He kept on running at full speed and changing direction every few leaps until he saw the tall tree of the Old Owl. At that point he was getting exhausted and his rear left leg started to ache, but he ran directly for it. He reached it as he ran out of breath. He started to breathe in heavily. His chest wheezed his rear leg throbbed with pain. A few seconds later he heard the bush move and Bambi almost ran by him. Bambi stopped, put his head close to the ground and also started to breathe heavily. They stood there next to each other for a while just trying to get their wind back. His heart was pounding in his ears.

He walked over and looked at Bambi; other than the bite and claw marks on his back, he looked fine. The bleeding wasn't serious, but it was enough for the dogs to track. He turned and looked back the way they came. He could still hear barking in the distance, but it was not close to them. Bambi recovered enough to look him over.

"There is a claw mark on your neck, but I see nothing else," Bambi told him between breaths.

"Men fired at us two times with their killing sticks and did not hit us." he said to Bambi. "Turning quickly does work," he said.

"We are alive," Bambi gasped.

"After a few more breaths he said out loud. "We cannot go back to the cave. Man might still be there with his dogs. He will leave after dark unless he builds a fire. Then he may stay there all night."

"He might still follow us," Bambi said. "With me bleeding, the dogs can track me. Stranger you go off back to the clearing and I will lead Man away from you and the others."

"No," he said. "If Man was after us, we would hear him and the dogs getting closer. I can hear them, but they are not getting louder." He looked up at the Old Owl tree. "Friend Owl can you see anything?"

There was no reply. The owl was not there. The old boy must be away hunting mice. Bambi continued to look around them.

"We can go up the hill," Bambi told him. "Once we get near the top we can walk until we see the stream flowing from the other forest. We walk down to the stream and can follow that to the clearing. Man will have a hard time following us."

"I just hope the others are smart enough not to return to the cave," he said.

Bambi shook his head no. "If they listened to anything we ever taught them, they will not go back. I would still feel better if we were there."

"Yes," he said. "Let us move just in case the dogs come again."

"Let us go, it will be a while before we get there," Bambi said and walked off. He followed him closely.

Bambi led him on a long round-about way through places in the forest he had not been to before. From near the top of the hill he could see the another forest in the distance. It was further away than the Man path forest, but looked much bigger. Between their forest and the other forest it was all open space. Any deer there could be seen from as far as anyone could see. They stayed inside their forest until the hill went down toward the small stream flowing from that other forest in the distance. From there the stream flowed into the pond, through the clearing, and down the small hill to the meadow below where it joined the stream from the spring. That stream then flowed out of their forest toward Bambi's old forest.

They followed the stream until they came to the clearing near dark. They were sure no one was on their trail. They came into the clearing that was by now crowded with other members of the herd. As they approach both Claris and Faline came out to meet them. They all nuzzled each other happy they were still alive. He went to stand in the middle along with Bambi and Jolo.

"Man came today to the cave and the thicket. We will check on it tonight, but while man is in the meadow, we cannot go there. Man is hunting anything that is large. They could not find the bear so they came after us instead. Bambi and I managed to stop them for now, but they will be back. Soon the herd will split up because of The Season. Then we must be extra careful. You fawns must stay off the meadow. When the herd breaks up, I think it be best if all the new fawns stayed here in the clearing until after The Season. I do not think you are big enough for Man to want to kill, but I am not going to take that chance. I will call to you fawns and then you go to the clearing and stay there until The Season is over. You larger deer already know better on what to do. We are coming to The Season and Man knows this., so be careful all of you."

"Estin is dead because of you," Sinno shouted.

"What?" he said. He remembered Estin. He was part of Sinno's group that never did like Claris or him.

"After you warned that bear friend of yours, Man and his dogs went hunting. When they could not find the bear, the dogs kept hunting. They found Estin instead, ran him down, and then tore him to pieces. I have seen it. Estin is dead because of you."

"You are blaming, Stranger, for Estin's misfortune," Jolo shouted. "He should have been smart enough not to be found. That is not Stranger's fault."

"Yes it is his fault," Sinno accused. "If he had not warned the bears, Man would have killed the bears instead of Estin. I blame Stranger for Estin's death."

That was all he was going to take. Sinno was challenging his authority, something he would not put up with. He moved quickly over and before any of them could say a word, he kicked Sinno in the face. That stunned him and then put the points of his rack into his chest.

"I warned the bear because he save my life," he growled like the bear. "If Estin was too stupid to avoid Man, I am sorry, but that is not my fault. If you disagree, you can challenge me for herd leadership. I will deal with you right now."

Sinno said nothing, but backed away slowly. He was obviously afraid. He stood up head held up high. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

There were murmurings, but no complaints. He then called, "Stena, Gerta, Balo come here," They quickly came up to him. "When the herd breaks up, you three will stay with the rest of the new fawns here until after The Season. You will not go back to the cave and thicket. If the meadow becomes safe, I, Jolo or Bambi will tell you. Otherwise you eat here. If Man comes toward here, you must lead the other fawns away. Go whatever direction you do not hear Man noise from. If Man does come here, one of us will try and get back. Do not wait for us. As soon as you smell or hear Man or his dogs, you run."

"Yes, Father," Stena answered meekly.

Now the rest of you, find what food you can in the forest and stay well hidden, while you wait for The Season to begin."

He waited for any more comments, but they were none. "I will see you after The Season," he told the others and walked out of the clearing with Bambi and Jolo and the rest behind him.

When he got well away Jolo came up to him. "I am sorry, I did not know what to do," he said meekly.

"You will know next time," he said before adding a silent, "I hope."

"I do not smell any smoke from my cave," Bambi said. "I think Man is gone from there."

"One way to be sure," he said and followed him back to their homes. No man was there, for now.

He looked at Bambi who stared at him with disapproval. He would not say anything openly. Inside Bambi knew what he knew. Part of what Sinno said might be correct. There was hardly anything he could do about it now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Conversations in the Dark**

They returned to their homes, but Man was not there. However, the remains of Man lingered by Bambi's cave. There was blood on the ground from both the dogs and from Bambi. There was the putrid scent of Man filling the air around them. Finally there was the burnt smell of the killing sticks. Man had been there, but had taken his dogs and left. He walked over and saw a large slit dug into the dirt where the killing stick had hit behind him tearing the ground open. If he hadn't moved quickly, that would have been him.

"Come here," he said to the fawns. They all gathered around him looking at the opening in the ground. "That is what a killing stick does," he told them. "If it hits you, can you see what would happen?"

"It tear us to pieces," Gerta said.

"Come look at this," Bambi said from behind the rock outcropping of his small cave. All of them walked over. A few lengths into the forest they came to a large tree that had a gaping hole in it. It was wider than his leg. He could see the sap running into the opening. Again there was the burnt odor of the killing stick still present in the air.

"This is where Man used his killing stick again, and this is what it did," Bambi told them. "Think what it will do to one of us."

"It kills us in an instant," Balo spoke up for one of the few times he had ever heard him talk without being asked a question.

"Yes," Bambi said. "It would kill one of us in an instant."

"Man used his killing stick twice on you and Bambi?" Stena asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"How did you live?" she asked. "I did not think Man missed with his killing sticks."

He wondered about that himself. Were they lucky, or was what he heard from herd leader Hilgass in his last forest correct? "Remember what I said to you before, if you must run from Man, never run in a straight line and turn quickly several times as you run?"

The fawns nodded.

"That is what Bambi and I did and Man did not hit us. However, I do not think that will work all the time. I will admit to you, we were lucky."

"You were both very lucky," Claris said as they walked back to their thicket. "You were also both very brave to protect us." She then kissed him openly in front of the others. Faline did the same with Bambi. The warm intense feeling inside his body made him feel it was almost worth it. When they both went back to their thicket they were alone. Stena, Gerta, and Balo had going back to the clearing to talk to the other fawns.

He snuggled in closer to her, the warm feeling and the desire to breed Claris only increased, but she was not yet ready. Instead she talked to him some more. "You want a male or a doe this time."

"I like a son," he said. "I am getting old enough where I have to admit that I will be herd leader here for only a few more seasons before I get too old. I like to have a son who can take my place when the time comes."

He saw her face darken. Claris never liked to think that one day they would all die and pass from here. He had seen so much death before that he knew better. He had always felt whether by some Man killing him, or a bear or some other animal killing him, or dying from disease or sickness during winter, or some deer finally beating him and killing him; sooner or later he was going to die. That death would likely be violent and painful. If he was real lucky, or smart, he might get to die of old age like Bambi's father did. He was actually surprised he ever made it this long, but he had.

"We shall see," was all Claris said and then she changed the subject. "You know Stena has asked me a lot of questions about The Season. She wanted to know what I feel during The Season. She wants to know if she would feel the same thing."

"A bit young for that," he said.

"Not really," Claris told him. "I felt an attachment for an older male when I was a fawn, but it vanished. He had another older doe and was not the slightest bit interested in me. She will feel The Season, just not as much as when she is fully grown next time."

"Why, does she feel an attachment for a male?" he wanted to know.

Claris rubbed his neck again with her muzzle "She said she likes to be with Balo, but he is too young to understand."

That was the first time he heard about that. First Stabo and Gena and now Stena and Balo; his family and Bambi's family seem to be getting joined together. Of the three fawns here Stena was clearly the cleverest. She seemed to understand at once what the other two only could see only after careful teaching. "We will have to watch that next Season," he said. "In the meantime I know a doe that is not too young and understands fine what happens during The Season."

All Claris could do is smile and continue rubbing his neck.

The next two days the males finished scrapping the velvet off their antlers. It did not feel as hard to do as last year. When they were done, Jolo, Bambi, and him had nice large racks. The doe also starting to emit that scent letting them all know the time of The Season was near. He also started again to feel uncomfortable around Bambi and Jolo, but the feeling was not as strong as last year when he and Bambi almost came to blows. When the last of the velvet was gone, he knew it was close to the time to say goodbye until after The Season.

The next morning there was more banging noises from the meadow. The noise went on all day. There was no shouting and no killing sticks. It sounded like Man was doing something, but he had no idea what. He waiting until near when the greater light had almost set before he left on his own for his viewing spot. He decided to do this himself. He still felt uncomfortable around Bambi and Jolo and thought going alone might be better for all. He got about halfway to the viewing area when he heard a slight noise behind him. The wind was blowing in his face, he could not smell anything behind him. He hid behind some trees and waited. A short while later a young doe came past him making almost no noise. It was Stena.

"What are you doing here?" he called to her.

Stena did not look startled. "You did not say I could not come with you. Besides, I wanted to see if I was quiet enough to sneak up on you. The wind was in my face so I knew you could not smell me."

He smiled openly. "Very good, you are learning," he told her.

"Are you going to the seeing place because of the noise on the meadow today?" Stena asked.

"Yes," he said and was happy she had worked that out.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Yes, if you remain quiet. We must not be seen or heard. I did not hear any dogs, but that does not mean Man cannot hear us."

"I understand, I will follow you," Stena said with a large grin. Again she was being treated like a big deer.

They got to the viewing place just before dark and looked out over the meadow. It was dark. There were no lights on the meadow near the large Man cave. There was enough light that he could see several smaller Man caves at the far end of the meadow that were not there before. That is what the noise was about. Man was putting up more Man caves. That meant the hunts would start soon.

"Father, those Man caves were not there before," Stena also noticed.

"Yes daughter, it means Man will soon be here to kill deer," he told her.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "I am afraid, Father."

"I know," he said in a low voice. "I am afraid too," he told her. "We need to tell the others. There will be no hunt tomorrow or Man would be there tonight. We have some time."

It was then he heard the branches break near him under some weight. He smelled the fur and fat. It was the bear. How did he know he was here?

"Is that your friend bear?" Stena asked.

He nodded at the familiar scent."Yes, but if I say run you run as fast as you can back to your mother,"

"Yes, Father," she said and stood near him.

"I am here my friend," he called out.

Away from them he heard a low growling voice. "Who is with you. Does not smell like your Son."

"It is my young daughter, Stena. Stabo went to live in the Man path forest with Bambi's son Veron and some of our herd."

With that the bear walked into their looking area and stopped a few length from them. Stena looked out from behind him. "Greetings, Bear," she said in a hesitating voice.

"Greetings, young Stena," the bear growled. "With all the activity on the Meadow, I thought you might be here. I wanted to say thank you for warning me and Urina about the hunters. They came after us the next day, but we were gone."

"I know," he told him. "When they did not find you, they went after Bambi and me. It is a long story. The main thing now is that it looks like many Men will be here soon to hunt. They will hunt mostly deer, but if they should find you."

"They will kill me too," the bear said. "It is time we all fled deep into the forest. "

"Yes, the herd will break up soon for The Season anyway," he said.

"We bear already had our Season. Urina will bear my cubs again," the bear said. "Tell me little Stena, are you afraid of me?"

Stena swallowed hard. ' Yes, I am," she said. "You are big and I am small. You could easily eat me."

"Smart like your brother," the bear said.

Stena smiled and then walked out from behind him. She looked the bear over closely. "I see why you and my Father like each other."

That surprised both of them. "Why is that?" the bear asked.

"Although you are a bear and we are deer, you and my Father are alike. Just like my Father and Bambi. They are alike too and they like each other."

He saw the bear smile again just like with Stabo. "Very good, young deer. You are clever. Stay well. I have to go and find someplace Man will not hunt me."

"Goodbye," Stena and he said together and they all went their separate ways.

When they got back to the thicket, Stena could not wait to tell the others she met the bear. Claris was less than pleased with him that night.

The banging noise continued the next day and then stopped. By now the scents from the females were getting stronger. He was going to take Claris away the next night and send the fawns away to the clearing. His plan didn't work out as he thought.

He was awoken soon after he fell asleep in the morning when he heard a noise coming from the base of the hill. It sounded like another deer, but why would a deer be so close to the meadow during daylight with Man around. The noise got louder. This deer was in a hurry. He got up and walked into the small clearing. Bambi was also coming out of his cave.

"Ho," he heard from the bottom of the hill. He knew the voice, it was Sinno again. The four-year old male was running up to meet them. He looked almost exhausted. He ran into the small opening near Bambi's cave. Something was obviously bothering him. Behind Sinno walked Jolo along with Gurri and Balo.

"Sinno, what is wrong?" Bambi asked. He and Jolo were standing near him now.

The senior male was exhausted, yet there was something else. The brown eyes were full of fear.

Sinno looked at him. "Stranger there is another deer in the forest," he gasped. "He does not belong to this herd. I saw him in the forest near where the stream to the old forest comes into the meadow. He came over and knocked me down. He said he kill me if I did not tell him where the herd leader was. He also asked about Gurri. Then he let me up and walk away. I ran here to tell you."

"Someone comes," Jolo said looking down the hill. "Some deer I do not know. He is big."

"And you led him right to us," he said out loud. "You are a fool Sinno. Leave now, this is my problem," he said not trying to hide his anger at Sinno's stupidity.

The four-year old turned and bounded away like dogs were on his tail. He watched as a large rack came up the hill. There was a large deer that went with the rack. That deer was the same size as he was. He walked like a herd leader and seemed to take no notice any of them were here. As he got closer, Gurri called out. "Krono, he is one of the lead males in Geno's herd."

The big male walked into the middle of the clearing with the rest of them. The male walked with his head up high showing he was unafraid of them there . He walked into his clearing like he already owned it. He looked around at all of them.

"I am Krono," he said with an air of command. "I knew that fool lead me to you all. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the new herd leader here. Geno the herd leader in the old forest sent me over to take over leadership in the forest."

"Is that so," he said. "Well you can go back to Geno and tell him I am herd leader here and you and him can take a long walk on the meadow for all I care."

The new comer did not blink an eye. "Well then I will just have to kill you," he said and lowered his head as he did he looked to the side and saw Gurri and the others and stopped. "I see Gurri there and with the old beaten deer Bambi," he said. "Geno asked me to breed with Gurri and run Bambi off. I will do that after I kill you and the male she is with," he said and lower his head again.

This was going to be a big fight. He lowered his head. This deer was big and strong, but was he smart? He did not think so. He was about to try a fake charge on him when he heard."

"Not this time!" Bambi growled as loud as his bear friend and in an instant flew past him straight at Krono. Krono took his eyes on him and went to meet Bambi's charge. He wondered what Bambi was doing. As herd leader, he was responsible to deal with this. As Bambi flew by him, he got a look at his face. He had never seen rage on the face of that deer. It was there now.

Krono shifted his weight and went to meet him, but Bambi got under his rack and lifted his head as he crashed into him. The noise was like a killing stick going off. Bambi stood there, as steady as the rocks in his cave. Krono went flying backward at least three lengths. Krono got his legs under him and got up. Bambi flew at him again. This time Krono also charged at him. They met with a terrible crash. Both looked stunned, but Bambi recovered first. He dropped his head again and pushed hard on Krono pushing him back. Krono dug in his back legs and pushed Bambi back and Krono went to get under Bambi's rack and lift the big deer off the ground. He was only able to move the huge deer a bit before Bambi brought his rack down on top of Krono smashing his head onto the ground.

In a second Bambi pulled back and then kicked out with both front hoofs smashing Krono's face. That stunned the big deer. In that moment. Bambi lowered his head got under Krono and picked the big deer up almost flipping him over. He went crashing against a tree. Bambi was on him in an instant pounding him on this flank with his front hoofs.

"Beaten old deer," Bambi growled again and stomped on Krono.

"Breed my daughter," Bambi yelled and stomped on Krono again.

"Kill my friends," Bambi yelled a third time and stomped even harder. This time he could hear a cracking sounds from inside Krono.

"Bambi stop!" Faline called out. "He is beaten."

Bambi turned quickly to face them; the normally dark piercing black eyes were flushed with red. For the first time since he had known him, Bambi looked ready to kill.

"No my Friend," he called out. "You have won."

Bambi turned back to Krono who was still lying on the ground fighting for air. He could see a light trickle of blood from the down deer's forehead and coming out of his mouth. He thought for a moment Bambi was going to start stomping him again, but instead he lowered his rack and slashed the side of the big male along his flank.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH," screamed Krono

Bambi did not cut deeply enough to gut Krono, but he did gash him badly. Krono would have scars there for the rest of his life. After that he went limp on the ground.

"GET UP!" Bambi yelled and just about lifted the deer back onto his feet with his rack. Krono was as wobbly as a new fawn on his feet and he looked to be out of his head. Bambi hit Krono hard across the face with his hoof to knock some sense back into him. Then Bambi looked deeply into Krono's eyes with his black and red eyes. It reminded him of the bear getting ready to eat.

"Leave!" Bambi told him. "Do not come back here. If I see you, smell you, or even hear you again, I will kill you myself without warning. You tell my son that he is no leader here. We have our own herd leader, and Gurri has her own mate. Geno gets to say nothing about this. If he wants to come back to see how his old beaten father is doing, tell him his father is still strong enough to pound you into the dirt. Now go, before I kill you."

Krono staggered away. As a help Bambi kicked him in the tail to hurry him along on his way. Then he turned around and looked back at all of them. He was breathing hard and still looked ready to gut any deer that approached him. Bambi started to walk toward them, but stopped. It was only then he realized what he had done. He stood up straight and closed his eyes realizing he had broken the rules for the herd by fighting Krono. He walked timidly up to them and lowered his head in shame.

"I am sorry." he said almost in a moan. "I lost my temper. Krono came to challenge you for herd leader and challenge Jolo for Gurri. I should have let you both handle him, but he got me so mad I lost my head. I am sorry," he repeated and started to walk away.

"Stop, my friend," he said and walked up to him and gently lifted his head with his own rack. He looked at Bambi with a large smile on his face. He should be angry, but he saw that his friend had simply been pushed too far by his son. After what Bambi had gone through, he could understand that.

He looked closely in to those black piercing eyes, still with a bit of red color in them. "Geno needed to be sent a message, it is only right his father send it to him. You owe me no apology. In fact you have my thanks." With that he rubbed his forehead with his nose.

Then Gurri had walked up to her father and licked the side of his face like a fawn would. "Thank you, Father." she said.

He then turned to look at the three fawns all standing together with their mouths gaping open yet speechless. None of them had even seen a hard deer fight before and it suddenly dawned on them exactly what it meant. "Listen to me," he said not as their father or friend, but as the herd leader. He was hash and direct. "Sometimes you have to fight to do the right thing. What Bambi did was wrong because Krono came to challenge me and Jolo. However since Geno, Bambi's son, sent Krono, it was only right that Bambi should send him back. For this reason Bambi did nothing wrong."

The fawns still looked to be in shock. He continued, "I told you before when the herd broke up for The Season, I wanted you and the other fawns to live in the clearing until The Season was over. I want you to go there now. The rest of this year's fawns will join you soon. I will call them. You watch them and run if Man comes near. We are close to the time when Man will come to our forest to kill deer. I do not want any of you near the meadow now."

"Should we call, if Man comes near," Stena asked.

"No, do not call, just run toward a place where you do not hear or smell Man. Wait there until well after dark. It will be up to you three to keep the others safe. Can you do this?"

All three nodded understanding if somewhat reluctantly. Stena looked ready for this, the others he was not sure about.

"Good, now leave," he said and watched them all walk up the stream. When they were gone he dropped his air of authority.

With that he took a deep breath and made a long deep call to the forest. "FFFAAAWWW NNNSSS," he bellowed three times. That should keep them safe. The others were on their own.

"I will see the rest of you after The Season," he told them all and looked back at Claris who was beaming. "Come, Claris," he said and they both walk toward the bedding area they marked as belonging to them during The Season.

"After The Season," Jolo repeated and he and Gurri walked away down the hill. He knew Bambi and Faline stayed near their cave at all times.

They found their bedding area and cleaned it and made it comfortable for the next few days. It was under some very old oak trees near the Old Owl's tree. By the time they were done it was getting near nightfall. It had been an eventful day. They both got up and ate some leaves near their bedding area. Although the scent coming from Claris was very strong, it was still not the scent of a doe ready to breed.

"I thought Bambi would kill Krono," Claris said standing there. "I have never seen him that angry."

"Nor have I," he answered. "If he had killed him, I don't think I would have minded. When a deer comes up to you and says he is going to kill you, the only way to stop him is to kill him or beat him so badly he is almost dead. That deer was strong, but I sure I could have taken him. He was not smart. He made that fight into a test of strength like Kragus did. Bambi used position against him and easily won, but he could have done other things. I think he was so enraged he didn't think about what he had learned. That is bad. You must always think. It is the only thing that keeps us alive."

"For which I am very happy," she said with those green eyes sparkling.

He went over and kissed her like he had in the old days with passion and affection. She returned the kiss and again both of them knew why they had chosen life's path together. He was convinced Bambi had been right, they were meant to be together. They spent the night playing like fawns again, chasing each other around and jumping on each other. It was a pleasant release from the tensions he had felt most of this year. It was also one of the few times he could relax without being herd leader. It was morning when they went to sleep. They did not sleep long before Claris got up.

She looked down at him eyes beaming. "I think we will try to have that son you wanted" she said softly and turned away from him. Her scent drove him up. She was now a doe ready to breed. He sniffed at her tale and he felt the pressure build up inside until he felt ready to explode. Claris raised her tail and hunched her back ready to receive him. He complied with vigor as that pressure exploded out of him as it had done before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Hunting**

After two days of merry making, both he and Claris felt The Season pass. Although he was still very attracted to her, she made no more attempts to couple with him. The Season had spent its fury with them. He only hoped the results would be as he wanted. He would know in the spring. They made their way back to the clearing as the greater light was overhead to check on the fawns. They approached down wind and quietly. In the clearing were a dozen fawns all sleeping silently and alone, except two. Off to one side he saw two fawns lying close together. It was Balo and Stena. They were lying close to each other as if paired. He walked silently into the clearing to and took in a deep breath through his nose. He then motioned Claris to follow him away from the fawns.

"You do not think," Claris started to say and then stopped.

"There was no scent of breeding deer," he told her. "Balo is too young to do anything, but they do obviously like each other."

'They are far too young for that," she said.

"For making fawns, yes, they are too young. To like each other, no they are not. Remember Bambi and Faline were close before Bambi had her as a mate. Soon it will be winter. After that they will be on their own and we will have no say in their lives. Now come away; they and the others are sleeping, we will bother them later. We just have to accept that our children have a tendency to find mates too soon. Besides, I do not think we should go back to the cave and thicket yet."

He and Claris spent part of the day washing in the stream to remove the stronger scents of The Season. They also spent time just enjoying each other's company before the rigors of the hunting began. After dark they tried to sneak up on the fawns, but one of them saw them and announced their coming

"I am glad to see you are all safe," he told them. "Your parents will be along shortly to get you. Stay here until then. Stena, you may come with me now."

Stena came over and said simply, "If you do not mind, Father, I will stay here until the others leave and then join you and Mother in the thicket."

"As you wish," he said and both of them left.

They went first to the cave and quietly went back to their thicket. He saw no sign of Bambi, Faline, Jolo, or Gurri. Around the cave he did smell the scents of breeding deer. They went on past the thicket and onto the meadow. They cautiously approached and saw several deer on the meadow feeding eagerly. There was still no light coming from any of the man caves. There was no scent of Man in the air. It was a good time to eat their fill. As it got closer to day, he saw other deer come on to the meadow in pairs or alone. Most deer only paired doing The Season. Only a few of the deer would be together for the rest of the year.

As they finished, they were joined by Jolo and Gurri. The way they walked close together and looked to relax in each other's company indicating there were now were a pair. "It was a good Season," Jolo said. "There were no problems from Man, and I heard few fight between males."

"Good," he said looking at the darken Man caves. "We must watch them closely, I do not expect Man to stay away for much longer. As soon as Man returns I will call the herd together in the clearing and we will make plans to avoid the hunt."

"I understand," Jolo told him.

"We are going to get Balo now," Gurri added."

"I just saw the fawns, they are all fine," he said. "Having them stay together was a good idea." He then turned and became very serious. "In the next few days, things will get very loud, and violent around here. As senior members of this herd, the others will look to you for advice and help. We must be ready."

Both Gurri and Jolo made a slight bow and went back up the stream toward the clearing. There were still doubts in his mind about Jolo. He could only hope things would go better than with the dogs. He stayed on the meadow looking at those who entered. By near morning most had come down. As the lesser light set he saw Bambi and Faline enter from behind them.

"It looks to have been a good Season ," he said.

"Few fights," Bambi added then stopped and looked at the Man cave. "Look at the Man path." he said with concern. He turned and saw two pair of bright eyes coming down the path heading straight for them.

"Leave the meadow," he called out loudly. The few other deer stopped eating and ran into the forest. The four of them did likewise.

There was noise on the meadow that morning. It was the familiar noise of Man making things as before. Later on in the day there was even more noise and this time there was shouting. More men had arrived. That could only mean one thing; the hunt would begin shortly, perhaps tomorrow. Bambi soon came back with Faline. Greta and Stena followed them. Stena came right up to him and told him just like Jolo: "The other fawns are now back with their mothers. We lost no one. Even the coyotes and the badgers stayed away from so many fawns so close together."

"Good,' he said like a herd leader. "You did well, Stena. Go rest because Man is back."

"I like to talk to Mother alone, if you do not mind," she said with a little apprehension.

"Go with your mother to the thicket. I want to stay here for a while and listen to the meadow. When you are done, call me," he said and walked away.

He stood at the edge of the open area and listened to the noise. There was yelling together as before. There was also more banging sounds of things being made. Men were still coming in their man animals. That made him think they would not hunt today. He started thinking of the about all that had happened to them in the last few days. It was then he looked up the stream toward the hills. They were high up from the meadow. Then he remembered his walk up there with Bambi. An idea started to take shape in his head. After a while Bambi came up beside him.

"Man is back, but I think no hunt today," he told him.

"Then there will be one tomorrow," Bambi answered. "Are you going to call a gathering?"

"Tonight," he said. "I think Man will again try and get up in the hills and chase us again onto the meadow where they will wait to kill us. I think I know a way to stop them."

"How?" Bambi wanted to know.

When you took me to the top of the hill, we saw the other forest, but you also showed me the trees up there. If we get the deer up there, there are enough trees to hide in. There is also food up there in the open space we can use at night. Man will find it hard to get behind us to chase us to the meadow from there."

Bambi looked at him for a second and then nodded. "It may work, it is better than getting chased and then killed."

"You think it is worth a try?" he asked.

"Yes," came the simple reply. "That is something not even my Father tried. You are different Stranger. You think differently."

"Father," he heard Stena call.

"We need to rest now, plan later," he told Bambi. "Over the next few days I may have need of you."

"I am ready," Bambi said and walked back to his cave.

"I hope I am," he said and went back to his thicket. Neither Stena nor Claris had anything to say to him.

It was after dark and the banging noise from the meadow had stopped when he called the herd together again into the clearing. The shouting from the Men could be plainly heard. There were many men in the meadow. This meeting was well attended. Even some of the squirrels, possums, and other animals came and tried not to get trampled underfoot. He explained his plan to them. He then finished up with the following.

Bambi, Jolo, and I will watch the Men in the meadow. When it seems like they want to start hunting we will call to you. That may start as soon as tomorrow, At that point all of you will go up the hill and stay near the top behind the trees. It will be hard for Man to get behind us so it will be difficult for them to chase us. Remember this; even if Man is behind you, do not allow yourselves to be chased onto the meadow. To do so is to die."

"We have never done this before," Tena, an older doe called out. "Will this save us?"

"I hope so, but I have never done this myself," he said calmly. "I do know very well what happens when Man chases animals onto the meadow. We saw that last Season and several of us died there."

A two year male Brano then asked, "Can we eat the grass in the open area past the top of the hill? Is it like the meadow grass?"

"We should, but that open spot is not as well watered as the meadow. I would not go too far from the trees and I would test the air for the presence of Man. The grass should be good enough to eat."

"What do we do if Man comes all the way up the hill?" Duro, one of Sinno's friends added. "They could find us."

"These Men do not seem to have dogs," he said. "Even in daylight Man has a hard time seeing us. If they do manage to find us, we scatter and stay apart until after Man leave."

"I hope you are right," Duro replied. There was little respect in his voice.

There were no more questions. With that he decided to go to the meadow and watch from his place of hiding. Jolo, Gurri, Bambi, and Faline insisted on coming with him as did the fawns. Finally even Claris decided to come. He rather would have done this alone since he would be harder to see with only him, but it be a good lesson for the fawns. They all went to their watching place.

There were many lights shining in the man cave. Also many of the other Man caves were well lit. He saw many Men outside. He did not see any dogs. The number of Men was greater than before. What got his attention was the number of Men that did not look like they had killing sticks. There were also many more fires lit. All of the Men were drinking and shouting together. He saw one thing that terrified him. He saw many long sticks tired together standing behind the new Man caves. He had seen them before when he lived with Man. Man tied dead deer to the sticks and prepared them for being eaten. He decided not to mention this to the others, but it was a sure sign Man was here to kill deer. The wind blew in the wrong direction to smell any Man scent. They watched for a while. Later on when the lesser light was high overhead, then Men put out their fires and went inside. All the lights soon went out and it was quiet.

"Do we try and eat on the meadow?" Jolo asked him. "I see no dogs to warn the Men."

"I hear nothing and I do not smell anything." Bambi added. "I think it is safe."

He had to agree, but they could always be wrong.

"We eat near the trees," he told them. "All of you watch the Man caves. If you see any lights go on, if you see Men come out of the caves, if you hear any loud and unfamiliar noise, you all run. Do not run together, but run into the forest and we will all meet next to Bambi's cave."

They all nodded approval and they all went out on the meadow together and then spread out quickly. They ate just as quickly. A few of the herd also join them and together they ate and drank their fill before the first streaks of red appeared in the distance. It was then he heard Jolo bleat loudly a warning. He looked up and saw many pairs of glowing eyes travel down the Man path toward them. Many, many, more than before.

"Run," he called out.

The herd scattered in many different directions. He stopped a few lengths into the forest and called out his warning to the herd. It was picked up by Jolo and Bambi. By then the Man animals had stopped and he saw many Men get out all carrying the killing sticks. They would hunt today it looked to him. He raced back to the cave and found the others already there.

"We need to go to the top of the hill," he told them. "Man has come in large numbers and he has come here to kill."

They all traveled quickly up the stream, past the clearing and the pond and beyond until the stream flowed into the open. They climbed the hill and got to the top. By then, all of them were worn out.

"Spread out and keep low," he told all the deer there. "Hide behind trees and bushes."

"He and Claris took cover under a tall stand of pine trees. He saw Bambi and Faline a distance away behind bushes. The three fawns found a small hollow in the ground and bedded down. He lost sight of Gurri and Jolo. He could hear the footsteps of other deer running up the hill. He could also smell the other deer nearby. It appeared the herd had done what he asked them, he only hoped he was correct.

As they lay down, Claris snuggled up close to him and lay against his side. It was a pleasant way to spend the day avoiding man.

"So what did Stena and you talk about?" he asked. He had not had a chance to talk with Claris alone for a while.

Claris seemed to smile openly. "She told me that she had slept with Balo during the Season, and that nothing happened. Balo did not try and couple with her. She told me she liked the feeling of him lying next to her. She told me it made her feel warm inside. I told her lying next you did the same thing to me. Then she asked me how I felt, and I told her we had been together and I hoped I would have another fawn in the spring. Finally she told me she was happy for us and that she would try and do the same thing next Season."

"So our little fawn is not so little anymore," he said. "The only thing is that Balo will not be big enough to challenge anyone for Stena next Season."

"So she will either have to run away with Balo when the Season starts to where the other males cannot find her, or she will have to do what I did that first season and kick hard any male that gets near her. It did work for me before a deer I was interested in showed up."

"That deer is still interested in you," he told her and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Now let us sleep, we will need it.

They did not sleep for long. Soon they heard Men tramping through the forest and up the hill. The wind was from the distant forest so he could not smell them well. They got closer and was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake coming here when they stopped.

"AAAYYYYYAAAAAA," they stared to yell and make other noises by beating on something.

"AAAYYYAAA," they repeated and soon it became obvious was that they were walking away from them.

The yelling and banging got less and less. There were only two sounds of the killing sticks. After the greater light was high over head, the yelling in the forest stopped. They actually managed to get sleep that day. That night they ate in the open area near the trees. The food was good, but they had to walk a distance to get to water. Still no deer were missing. The herd decided to stay up here again for the next day and night.

The next day the same activity was repeated. This time the yelling came from the forest on the other side of the meadow near the bear. Again there were only a few noises from killing sticks. Other than that, the day passed in quiet. At night they ate again in the open space and drank down at the stream. They were all back before the greater light rose.

On the following day they again heard Man near them, but it sounded like Man was walking up the stream and through the clearing. Nothing came near them. That was the last they heard of Man. There were no sounds of killing sticks that day at all. Where there were no noises on the next day, he and the herd decided to go back to their normal places. All he heard were praises that no one, other than three deer that did not follow his instructions, were killed this Season. He was happy and so was the rest of the herd.

After dark they ate in the clearing. The grass there tasted better than on the hill, but there was only enough grass to feed the herd for several days. After the herd left them, they all walked down the stream. It was just after the greater light rose when they approached their thicket and cave. As they approached the clearing where Bambi's cave was a strange smell caught his nose. It was awful smelling and hurt his nose to smell it.

"Skunk, has been nearby," Bambi said. "We do not get many of them, but there are a few around."

"I can smell nothing, but the skunk," he said.

"It is awful," Jolo said and he and Gurri, walked into the small clear along with Gerta. Balo was walking with Stena. As Jolo and Gurri were about to walk by Bambi's cave they stopped suddenly and both their white tails shot up into the air.

"RUN!" Bambi yelled out.

As he and Claris turned he saw figures get up. Seconds later the air was filled with. WHAMMM, WHAMMM, WHAMMM, WHAMMMM, WHAMMMMM. He lunged back into the forest behind him. He lost sight of everyone else. All he knew was Claris was next to him. "WHAMM, WHAMMMM, WHAMMM he heard again. They ran changing directions several times. They both ran back to the clearing and hid in the trees. As he stopped he looked at Claris.

"Are you hit," he asked and looked her over. Thankfully she was unhurt.

"Are you hit," she asked and looked him over. "No you are fine."

"I lost sight of the others," he said.

They waited hidden straining their ears and noses to pick up anything of Man, but there was nothing. It was a while later when he saw Balo and Stena walk into the clearing. Balo came out first with Stena lagging behind obviously hurt. The both got up and ran over."

"Stranger, Stena has been hit," Balo said almost in tears.

As he looked at his daughter she turned her side toward them. Down the length of her side was a long red streak, still bleeding.

"I turned, but not fast enough," she said. Her voice was labored.

"Lie down," he told his daughter and she did. He looked at her side. The wound ran down her side like his wound had, but there was only one. It was not deep. He saw blood, but little else and it was not bleeding badly. Near her left rear hindquarter the streak ended and he saw it. A small black stone was under her skin. He remembered what the bear had told him when he had been hit in much the same way. The stone had to come out. The bear had taken them out with his claws, and it almost killed him. He had no claws, but he did have something almost as good, but he shuttered at the thought of what he was going to have to do.

He got down on his knees and looked his daughter in the face.

"Stena, there is a Man stone still in you. That stone has to come out or you will sicken and die. It is like when the bear saved me after I had been hit. I think I can take the stone out with my rack, but it is going to hurt worse than being hit. It will hurt you worse than anything you have ever felt. Can you understand this?"

"You" she said weakly. "You take out the stone or I die," she gasped still breathing hard.

"Yes, and while I am doing this, no matter how much I hurt you, you must try and stay still."

She nodded and he looked at him. He used his short point on top of his forehead. He tilted his head and placed that point next to the black object. As he touched her skin she tensed up and let out a yell.

"You must be still," he said. "Now prepare yourself."

He looked up at Claris who was already shedding tears. He looked at Balo who was already crying. He own eyes were misty, but he could not stop He put his right center point next to the stone and when he was sure he was in the right position he lunged in penetrating her side and then brought his head up quickly to lift it out,

"AAAHHHOOOOOO," Stena screamed, and her four legs went stiff and then she went completely limp. For a moment he thought he had killed her, but she started to breathe again. He looked down and although the wound was bleeding, he saw no stone.

"It is out," he told her. "It cannot hurt you any longer. Now you must rest and recover your strength." He then rubbed her face with his nose. "I am so sorry. I did not want to hurt you like that."

"Pa-pa," she said weakly like a little fawn.

He put his head next to hers." Yes, my daughter."

She licked his face. "Thank you, Pa-pa," she said and seemed to fall asleep in front of them.

He turned his head away and sobbed uncontrollably for a while not wanting the others to see. He was brought back by Balo asking," Have you seen my mother?"

He blinked several time. There were still things he must do.

"No I have not seen you mother. I am going to go back toward the cave and look. I want you all to stay here."

Claris came over to him to block his way. "Not until after dark," she said. "I cannot lose you too," she said her eyes still full of tears. She was right; the others had to look out for themselves for now."

He looked at Stena and then at Claris. "I am going to get Stena the same leaves we gave to Bambi. She will need them to get well. If I am not here, Claris you must feed Stena those leaves. The hurt to her muscle is not as bad as mine was. I hope she will not get stiff like I did, but it will take time for her to get over this."

"I will help," Balo said.

Balo looked so sincere. His eyes shed tears again. He nuzzled the young male. "Thank you," was all he could say.

They stayed together until after dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Winter of Darkness**

He crept slowly along the stream testing the air often. He smelled nothing except the lingering scent of the Skunk. The wind was mostly in his face and he smelled nothing of Man. He crept up toward his old thicket and caught the smell of blood. Lots of blood. He suddenly went cold. As he moved forward he caught two other familiar scents. Bambi and Faline were there. He looked into Bambi's cave. There Bambi and Faline were lying next to one another almost motionless. They did not even say anything to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"We are unhurt," Bambi said. Bambi had a strange look to him. He looked lost, yet tense. Faline was the same way. They both looked out of their cave like they expected Krono or Geno to appear. It was almost like they were half dead.

"My Friends, what has happened?" he asked.

"We are waiting for Man to return so we can kill him," Bambi said plainly. Faline just nodded.

"Kill Man," he repeated not believing what he was hearing. It sounded like they both lost their heads completely. "Bambi if you try and kill Man, you will both die."

"That no longer matters," he said as if it was nothing to him.

He stood up and took a step back. This was so unlike them. "Why?" was all he could say.

"Go over by that large Burch tree and smell there," Bambi told him.

He did as he was told, the smell of blood got stronger. There on the ground was a huge pool of blood still soaking into the ground. He bent over to smell it. It took him only a second to realize the pool had the scents of both Jolo and Gurri. He quickly realized with that much blood spilled, they had to be dead. His throat started to tighten.

"They are both gone," he muttered.

"Now come back to where the Spruce tree grows in front of my cave and do the same thing," Bambi ordered.

Again he approach, again there was a smaller, but still a large pool of blood. He smelled that. It smelled of Gerta. In a moment he realized she was gone too. He dropped his head almost to the ground and fought back the urge to start crying again. Jolo was a large deer with a good rack, Gurri was a large doe, but Gerta was hardly more than a fawn. Why her, he asked himself? He walked to the end of the clearing with his back to the two of them and just let his emotions run out. After a short while he gained control of himself and went back to the cave.

"I am so very sorry," he said with a sob.

"They came for us this time, Stranger. Not just any deer, they came for us. They used the skunk odor so we could not smell them until it was too late. They tried to kill us all. If Jolo and Gurri had not raised their tails, they would have killed us all. Now they have to die and I will kill them myself. Faline will help. Then we will go join our daughters."

That was crazy. "No," he pleaded. "They are both dead. We can do nothing about that. We have to live for the ones that are still here. Balo is alright, he is with me. You have to live for him."

"I knew he was alright. He ran off with Stena," Bambi said.

"Stena was almost killed," he said and then told them what had happened to her.

They both just shook their heads and went on. "Go, Stranger," Bambi ordered. "Do not come back here. This is a place filled with death and the smell of death. Soon there will be even more death here. Take care of Balo. He and Stena will make a nice pair."

He backed away from the cave not knowing what else to do. He felt the need to get away. He felt a burning in his throat. He almost ran from the cave. Bambi was right, he would not come back here again. He ran almost until he got back to the clearing and then stopped. As he collected his thoughts it occurred to him the pain had not yet ended. He still had to talk to Balo. He stopped, took several deep breaths, and fought to get his control back. He could not be weak. Others depended on him. He gathered himself and walked into the clearing. Stena was resting on her knees. Claris and Balo were around her. He bent over and rubbed the side of her face. Then he looked up at Balo.

"Balo come here," he said like the herd leader.

The tone of his voice must have warned him. He timidly walked over to him. There was no good way to do this so he just said it. "Balo, your mother can no longer be with you, she is gone. She is gone with Jolo and Gerta."

"No," Stena muttered. "Gerta is dead," she said and broke into tears. He heard Claris also sobbing. It was all he could do not to join them.

All Balo said was "Mother," and turned to walk away. Balo went to the edge of the clearing. He lay down with his tail toward them. He looked at the fawn for a second, and felt the urge to try and comfort him.

He then heard Stena grunt and saw her forcing herself up on her wobbly legs. She got up to her feet, but her face was racked in obvious pain.

"Stena, lie down," her mother told her.

She shook her head no and looked up at them both. " Balo needs me more," she said calmly.

With that she stumbled over, lay her good side against him and lay down and nuzzled him along the side of the face.

He turned to face Claris, tears running down both their cheeks. They lay down in the clearing close together just happy to be alive. "That is settled," he said looking at the two of them. Then they both sobbed until they fell asleep.

Thankfully, that was the last hunt of the year in his forest. He heard in the distance forests sounds of the killing sticks, but nothing nearby. Men still used their Man caves, but as he watched he noticed they left the caves early in the morning and returned after the greater light set with their mangled victims. At night there was still yelling, shouting, drinking, and the sickening smell of burning deer meat, but there was no hunting in their forest. He tried to force from his head who they might be burning. Several deer came to the clearing and he told them what happened. Other than the three deer he knew about, there were no other deer killed other than Jolo, Gurri and Gerta. He spent a couple of days going around the forest and noting if there was anyone else that had been killed. There was no one else.

After several days, both Bambi and Faline came back to the clearing, still shaken, but thankfully alive. With Jolo now gone, Bambi was the only other leader he had. Both Bambi and Faline lay together in the open part of the clearing and said nothing to anyone at first.

Eventually Stena and Balo came over to them. Bambi looked at her side and was about to say something when Stena said sobbing. "I am so sorry for Gerta and Gurri," and started sobbing again. Bambi kissed her like he would his own daughter and Faline kissed Balo. There was a lot of sobbing that day and for days to come.

Most of the herd went their own ways. Word of what happened to Jolo, Gurri and Gerta had gotten around quickly. Most deer had the sense to leave them alone. The only problem that arose is when Sinno and Duro came to visit the clearing. They both glared at him so he figured they were not happy for some reason.

"I said that I did not know if your plan to hide in the hill would work. We still lost six deer." Duro said it as an accusation.

That angered him and saw Bambi was getting angry. "We lost three deer because they did not listen," he reminded him. "We lost three more due to a trick of Man."

"Then Man fooled you," Duro came back hard.

Even Sinno back away from his friend. He fought to remain calm. "Yes, Man fooled me. Sometimes that happens. Last year we lost deer too."

"That should not have happened," Duro added. "You should not be herd leader."

Bambi started to move forward toward the two deer. He shot a glance to him telling him this was his problem. He turned and dropped his head as a threat. "If you can do better, you can challenge me for herd leadership. I do it while you still have your rack."

Duro laughed openly, "I cannot challenge you. You are far too strong," Duro said with spite in his voice. "However being strong does not make you right."

With that Duro turned and left in a hurry with Sinno and two other deer behind him. He watched him go fighting back the urge to smear his backside throughout the forest.

"Ungrateful pile of waste," Bambi said.

He turned to face his old friend. "I agree with you. However, that does not mean he is not correct."

He felt empty on the inside at Duro's words and walked out of the clearing. He wanted to be by himself. It was late the next day before he came back to his new home. All he could think about was that he did not see the Man trick and three deer close to him had died because of it.

No one ever mentioned that conversation to him again.

The days grew shorter, the wind picked up, and the air was cooler. Soon his rack loosen and then fell out. Once that happened he knew the season for killing was over. The weather warmed for several days. Most of the herd used those last days before the cold of winter to feast in the meadow once more before the snow covered the grass. What little weight was lost during The Season and the hunts was quickly regained. As the fall went on, there was quiet in the meadow. Man had left. At least he was happy Men would not stay or come year round. Many of the other members of the herd came to the clearing, telling him what was going on, which was not much, and then left. Most often everyone concentrated on getting as much food as possible in case the winter was hard.

Stena did get a fever from her injury. He was pleased that Balo asked him about the bushes he had used to cure himself and Bambi. He showed the now young male where the plant grew and how much to take. Balo brought the leaves to Stena every day. He also helped her stand to eat. She grew stronger fortunately before the first winter snow came. Stena never came back to him and Claris to sleep, but instead found a place near the clearing where she and Balo bedded down each night. Even Bambi had to admit they were a pair and there was no changing it.

It was just after the first snow fall that Claris told him she could feel the new fawn growing inside her and that she would have a fawn in the spring. Faline was the same. He thought again about the Way of All Things. Some life was gone, and other life would replace it. Life in the forest would continue, but with different animals. He wondered how long it would be before it continued without him, but there was no telling that, so he decided to followed Claris' suggestion and just enjoy what he had now.

The first snow was mild and vanished almost as soon as it fell. He took to taking walks in the forest to check on the other deer. They all seemed to be in good shape. Soon Bambi and Balo joined them and later Claris, Faline and Stena. By now the bear was in his den sleeping. It was well after the first snow that they walked near the tall oaks again. Bambi had realized they had not see the Old Owl for some time now. Bambi suggested they visit him so they all walked near to his tree. They came up to the large old oak tree the owl had lived in for many seasons. Bambi kicked at the tree.

"Friend Owl," Bambi called since he had known him the longest.

"A young, well developed Owl stepped out on the branch. "Can I help you," he said to Bambi.

That was a surprise to all of them. He had no idea who the new owl was. "We were looking for the Old Owl," Bambi said. "Have you seen him?"

"No," he said. "I am from the other forest over the hills. There were many of my kind there so I decided to come here. I came to this place and found it empty although Owls have lived here before."

"You have not seen an Old Owl?" Bambi asked.

"No unless that is him over there under those two smaller Oaks. While catching field mice I came across the remains. They had been scattered by the ferrets."

"Where?" Bambi spoke up.

The young Owl flew to a branch many lengths away and called. They went over. At the base of the two young oaks were scattered bones. They were remains of a large bird scattered about along with some old dark-gray and white feathers. Bambi leaned over and took a deep breath through his nose. At once his eyes closed tightly. Bambi stood up quickly and turned away from them.

"I have known the Old Owl from the time I was born," he said in a low voice. "He came here with me when we left the old forest behind. Now he is gone too," he said his voice now chocking. "They are all gone. There is almost nothing left."

He wanted to go over, but sensed Bambi wanted to be alone. Bambi walked off by himself toward the clearing.

"I am sorry," the young Owl said. "My name is Oswell, and I live here because it is close to the mice and shrews I eat.

"I too am sorry," he said. "We are not being good guests; the Old Owl was a friend of ours for many seasons. He used to help us at times. We are just sad at the passing of a friend."

"I understand," Oswell said showing some sympathy. "I am afraid I do not know many of the deer in the forest. From your size I think you are the deer they call Stranger, the herd leader. The other deer that left I think is your friend Bambi."

"You are wise," he said. "That is correct. The others here are my mate Claris, Bambi's mate Faline, my daughter Stena, and her friend Balo."

"Pleased to meet all of you," the young owl said. Now I must get back to catching mice."

With that he flew away. They all walked back to the clearing except Bambi. He went back alone. He did not return until the next morning. Both Claris and Faline were also very sad that night.

After the first snow, the sky cleared and there was another period of unusually warm weather. They were actually able to use the meadow for a while longer. The grass was soggy, but it was good to eat. By now Stena had recovered from her wound. The wound was not as deep as his had been and the damage to her muscle was not as great. It took her a while to get her rear legs to move like they did before, but by mid winter she was back to normal. She did make fun out of joking that now she even looked more like her father. It did leave a scar like his, but Balo did not mind in the slightest. It looked like it was going to be a mild winter and that meant few deer getting sick and dying of disease. Since they had no old deer in the herd, he did not think he lose any of the herd over the winter.

It was right after the second and heavier snow fall that Sinno came again to see them again. He and Duro lived near the edge of the forest where the stream from his forest flowed out toward Bambi's old forest and into the large lake there. He looked concerned, but not frightened this time.

"I have seen another strange deer near where I live. He is big like you two," he said.

"Was it the same deer that came before," Bambi asked.

"No" Sinno said with relief. "This one did not attack me. He is also bigger than that other deer. He just looked at me and went on his way. Another thing, it looked like he was limping."

"Interesting," he muttered. "I will go back with you and look for him."

"I will go too," Bambi said, "Just in case it is someone else from my old forest who wants to cause trouble."

"The rest of you stay here until we find out who this new deer is and what he wants," he told the others. "Bambi and I will take care of this."

They followed Sinno back to his bedding area. It was day, but there was no activity from Man around. This was the season they were left in peace. He took them past the old cave, down the hill, across the meadow and followed the stream outward. The ground rose on both sides of the stream as it left the forest for the great open field that lay between them and Bambi's old forest. These hills were filled mostly with pine tree and a few young oaks. Man had cut many of the larger oak tress down some time ago. Finally near the edge of the forest Sinno looked up and said.

"I saw him at the top of that hill," he said and pointed his head to the right.

"Thank you, Sinno, now you stay here," he told him and Bambi and he started to climb the hill.

They got to the top and started to smell around with their noses. At first there was nothing, and then they came across a patch of waste. He smelled it and he thought is smelled a little like Bambi. Bambi smelled it and froze as still as a tree. Then he raised his head quickly to look around. He could see the concern on his face.

"Stranger, it is my son Geno," Bambi said almost in a whisper.

"Geno here," he repeated. "Why would he come here?"

"I think I know," Bambi said and walked quietly across the top of the hill. They walked for a while. The air was still and cool. Bambi constantly had his nose and ears in what little wind there was searching."

As they walked in silence, Bambi motioned to him they were being followed. From time to time he thought he could hear some leaves moving behind him. Whoever it was, that deer was quiet. Finally Bambi stopped and without changing directions called out loud. "You still cannot sneak up behind me, my Son."

He turned quickly and out from behind the tress walked a large deer, as big as or maybe bigger than Bambi. He was limping from his left front leg. As he got closer he also noted other cuts and marks on his head and flanks. He had been in a fight and had not come out well. Geno stopped about five lengths away keeping his head straight upright.

"Greetings, Father," he said almost politely. "You must be Stranger the others have told me about."

"What do you want?" Bambi asked with contempt in his voice.

"A place to stay until spring," he said simply. "Then I will leave."

"NO!" he said flatly. "After what you did to your Father, and after sending Krono, you are not welcomed here."

"I could insist," he said.

"Go ahead and try," he said dropping his head. "Unlike your Father I will hit you back so if you do not leave on your own, I will chase you out."

That did not seem to affect Geno in the least. "Normally, I would take you up on your challenge, but I admit I am too hurt to fight well now."

"Then go" he ordered him.

"And go where?" Geno asked.

He didn't care, but he had one idea. "You see the hill behind me to the right of the meadow?"

"Yes," he said.

"Climb to the top of that hill, where the trees end you will see a large forest in the distance. Maybe a day and night's walk. If you are lucky maybe no one will kill you while you are in the open. They do not know you in that forest. You can do as you please there."

"Go, Geno," Bambi said angrily. "This is my home now and here I will fight you myself if you stay."

"You did not even ask why I am here," Geno said.

"I do not have to," Bambi told him. "The other males threw you out like I knew they would."

Geno seemed surprised his father knew what happened. "They all did. Not one of them could fight me on their own so Ronno got many four and five year male deer together during The Season and they attacked me, Krono, and Roto at one time. I killed two, but they overpowered me and killed Krono and Roto. I barely escaped."

"Krono is dead, that is good news," he said.

"I assume Ronno is now herd leader," Bambi added.

"How did you know that?" Geno said looking again surprised.

"He knows because he is a good herd leader and knows about his herd and the deer in it," he told Geno bluntly. "He also knows how to treat deer and earn their respect, something you never did. If you had studied your herd, you would have known Ronno always wanted to be a herd leader but could not with Bambi or me around. He could never get enough deer together to go after your father or me so he could do nothing here. We were too popular with the herd because we took care of them. We heard from your mother and sister what had happened and how you led your herd. It would have been easy for Ronno to find deer to get rid of you. Sooner or later they were bound to throw you out. You are lucky they did not kill you."

His words seem to sink in. Geno nodded his head. "One more question," Geno said, "Mother and Gurri?"

He could see the pain cross Bambi's face, he answered instead. "Your mother is fine. Your sister Gurri and your younger sister Gerta were killed by Man just after The Season along with Gurri's mate Jolo. For that I am sorry."

There looked to be a show of pain on Geno's face, but it vanished in an instant. "I am sorry to hear that too," he said in a low voice. "Very well, I will eat in the meadow and then go up the hill. I will cross over tonight to the other forest."

"Fine," he told him. "Now be on your way."

Both Bambi and him followed him down and watched him eat his fill by digging up grass under the snow of the meadow. He drank in the stream and without a word started climbing the hill toward the other forest.

"It is a pity," Bambi said in a moan. "He started out as a good boy, the one who I wanted to follow me as herd leader. What did I do wrong? Maybe I am not a good Father."

"Not a good father," he repeated. "Look at your other children. There was nothing wrong with Gurri and Gerta, they were both fine deer. You son Veron and your daughter Gena are fine deer. "Sometimes things just go badly with no one to blame," he said and rubbed his friends back.

"Let us go home," Bambi said and turned his back on his son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Moments of Truth**

 **Year 4**

"It does look peaceful now," the bear said looking at the greening meadow.

"It is always peaceful this time of year before Man gets here," he replied. "The pity is it won't stay peaceful."

"How are you doing?" he bear continued.

"I am as fine as can be expected. I was not hurt during the hunts. Poor Bambi almost lost his family. With Geno gone, he has only Veron and Gena, and I have not heard anything from them or my son Stabo since long before winter started. I plan to go over as soon as Claris gets over Sterus's and Stera's birth. She never had twins and it took a lot of strength out of her."

"How is your daughter and Faline?" the bear asked.

"Stena is fully healed and the same as always only a bit more careful. Faline is better now that she has Gorro to care for. He seems a fine fawn and at least I see Bambi smiling again. As you noted life goes on, it is just not the same life. How about you, did your mate produce cubs?"

"I think so," the bear said confidently. "Unlike your kind we don't gather as a family. If I approached my mate now with her cubs, she would attack me. I might never see them. The only reason I know about my other children is mostly by chance."

He looked at the large mound of muscle sitting next to him. "In a way I am sorry for you. I have found being close to your family is one of my greatest joys. It can also be one of your greatest sorrows if they are ripped away."

"Even if I never know them, I am content that they exist," the bear said with what sounded like happiness. "No matter what happens to me, at least I will know the best in me will go on."

"That may be so," he said, "However, I still do not understand is why Man feels the need to kill us when he already has so much. If he needed to eat us, then I could understand, but all he finds is pleasure in it. How anyone can find pleasure in killing a fawn not even a year old. It makes no sense to me."

"Perhaps we are not meant to understand," he bear said getting up. "All we can do is live our lives the best we can and accept the rest since we cannot change it."

"You are most likely correct," he had to admit. "We in the forest have little choice." Then he smiled. "My daughter Stena wants to come with me on my next visit to you. Would you mind?"

The bear just shook his massive black head. "You have unusual children. No other fawn would even dare come within sight of me. Yet she sounded like she understands our place in the forest. It must be good to be able to have children like that. If she wants to come with you, that is fine with me."

"I do like her," he said. "In a way she is most like me. She sees things as I see them and at such a young age. I hope she does better than I have."

"You have not done badly," the bear told him."You try and make life better for all of us. That is something I have never seen a bear or deer try to do."

"Whether I am succeeding or not depends on what deer in the forest you talk to," he said thinking of Duro and Sinno. "As for me I will go on as long as I can. Keep healthy, bear."

"You too, deer.," the bear said walking away. "For now I need to be getting back over the hill. There is plenty of food there and I need to put on weight for the next winter."

He turned and went back down the hill toward his forest. He had to admit the idea of he and the bear forming a friendship was almost crazy. Any deer would be scared out of their wits being that close to something that could kill them with one swipe of his huge paw. Yet he could sit next to him with almost no fear. The bear had plenty of chances to kill him and yet he had not. Like Bambi, and Faline, he felt the bear as a close friend that he just did not see very often. He made his way back up his hill and walked quickly past the old cave and his thicket into the clearing beyond. Past that was the pond. On the right side of the pond, Bambi and Faline had taken a new bedding place. To the left was Claris and him. Stena and Balo lay closer to the clearing. As he walked up Stena and Balo came over to him. Stena got close and then came next to him and took a long sniff of air.

"You have been to see that bear again," she said. "Father, one day I would like to know him better. That is assuming he will not eat us."

"I will bring you next time," he told her. He smiled and looked at her brown eyes. She was starting to grow out. By The Season she would be a mature doe. Other than that scar, she be pretty to look at as her mother. That was something even Balo was starting to notice. She was just a little too forward at times.

"One other thing young doe," he said firmly. "You may have a good nose, but sometimes you can put it in places others do not like."

"I am sorry Father," she said and lowered her head slightly. "I just smell more deeply now and more often. As much as I like Bambi and Faline, I am not going to end up like Gerta."

He stopped in this tracks and looked sternly at his daughter. "Stena, I do understand you, but you will never say that in front of Bambi or Faline. They hurt enough over this."

"I know Father," she said, "and I will not."

"There is something else," Balo said sounding seriously as if a yearling male could say anything that sounded serious. "I was wondering if you and Bambi would start teaching us what we need to know to be herd leaders someday."

He was going to say they were both still too young, yet Balo already came up to his shoulder. In another year, he'd be able to look him in the eye. He was going to be a big deer. Balo was right. "Very well, as soon as Claris gets better, we will start."

"Thank you, Stranger," Balo said.

His daughter just rubbed his cheek and walked away with Balo.

"So it begins again," he said to himself.

He walked into the clearing and noted Faline walking away from Claris resting place with Gorro lagging behind and pulling on his mother's tail in play. He walked up to her and kept his voice low. "How is she doing?"

"Weak but getting stronger. She can get around now. Her problem is she does not produce enough milk for both of them. I have plenty of milk for Gorro so I do not mind helping."

That was something else that nagged at Claris, she was not a great milk producer. With a single fawn, there was plenty, but with two fawns there were times when it was not enough. He rubbed Faline along the cheek. "Thank You, for everything."

"It is unusual," she added. "Most of the time doe have a single fawn at first and then two or even three later. I had two the first time and then single fawns since then." At least Bambi has a new son he can teach."

"Bambi is also looking forward to this," he heard the voice from behind. The large deer walked out looking near normal again. He seemed interested in life again instead of death.

"That is good," he said, "because you can start teaching right now. Both Stena and Balo have been pestering me to start teaching them how to be herd seniors or even leaders. I think it is time we started."

Bambi came up to them, kissed Faline and motioned for him to follow. There was something on Bambi's mind. They walked toward the back of the clearing near the pond where he stopped.

Do you think Balo can be a herd senior male or leader?" he asked.

"He will be big enough," he said. "I cannot say anything about his rack yet, it is too soon."

"It is not his size that bothers me," Bambi went on. "He does not push himself forward enough. Stena does most of his talking and he just accepts it."

He took a deep breath. "I know," he said. "I do not know if it is because his father died before he was born, or his mother was killed, but you are right. If Stena had a rack, she would be a better herd leader, but she is a doe, and a doe cannot be herd leader although she can advise the herd."

"And she is smart," Bambi added. "She has your head and courage with her mother's looks."

"In short, she would be the perfect mate for a herd leader," he added.

"The perfect mate, only we do not have one that is not a close family member, except Balo," Bambi went on.

"Then who else do we have?" he asked Bambi "It will be a year before Gorro and Sterus are ready."

"With Veron and Stabo gone, we have no one," Bambi said.

He thought about for a while and one possible solution came to mind."There is one way, but they will not like it," he said.

Bambi nodded seeing the same solution he did. "I take Balo and go away for a while and teach him like my Father taught me. If he does not come out and be more assertive, then he will never be a herd leader. Meanwhile you teach Stena."

"Yes, I can do that" he said. "We can start tonight."

Then he looked at Bambi. "Faline has been a large help to Claris. I thank you for it. Many deer would not care to help and let one or both of the fawns die."

"You two are now my closest family," Bambi said. "Faline feels the same way."

"Thank you," I also feel the same way," he and then stopped and swallowed hard. "As someone who never had a family before I came here, you do not how much Claris, you and Faline have meant to me. I think if I had not met you, I would be already dead. I certainly would not be this happy."

"It did require some effort if you remember," Bambi said with a grin.

"I do remember. I just hope it is all worth it," he said

Bambi smiled and kept on walking. "Ok let us plan how we are going to separate the two of them as least temporarily."

They waited until nightfall when they went on the meadow. They all discussed it among the four of them and then called over Stena and Balo and told them. He was right; Balo and Stena did not like the idea of separating for a while. Finally after lengthy argument he literally put his foot down, hard.

"Listed to me," he said raising his voice. "You want to be taught how to be leaders, well here is how it is done. Bambi will teach Balo as his father taught him. That requires Balo and Bambi to be alone. I will teach Stena what I know and for that we also need to be alone. What you two have to learn is similar, but not the same. After we are done, then both of you together will be a powerful leaders. It will not be for long, but will take up most of the summer. As herd leaders you must know it is not what you want that counts. It is what is best for the herd. Now that is how it is going to be."

"I agree," said Bambi, Faline and Claris all at the same time. It is nice to work these things out before you confront unruly children.

They were hurt, but in the end they both agreed. That night after the argument both he and Bambi started. Claris and Faline took care of the fawns. At least now Claris could get enough grass, but she still needed occasional help from Faline. After eating, Bambi took Balo out to teach him how to walk, fight, and think. He took Stena out and told her to face the Man caves

"What do you feel," he asked her.

"The wind at my tail," she said with a smile, "So I do not walk toward Man."

He smiled openly. Like he said earlier, once again it begins.

It was during the late spring that Man returned again to the meadow, only this time it was different. He had heard the noise on the meadow and that night, Bambi, Balo, Stena and himself went to their viewing place. As they got closer an unfamiliar scent came to them from the meadow.

"What creature is that?" Stena said. "I have never smelled anything like that before."

"Nor have I," he admitted.

The odor was that of an animal like them, but different. The odor was one of earth and grass, but the odors were heavier. It smelled a little like a deer, but was much stronger. It was certainly not a man, or dog. This was something else.

"I have never smelled that before," Bambi told him.

Once at the viewing area he saw lights on in the Man cave, but there were no Men outside. There was also no shouting, no dogs, or anything else that seemed to indicate Man was there to hunt. What got all their attentions were several creatures near the Man cave. They were huge, much larger than a deer. They looked much larger than a bear. They were on four feet, but had a large thick necks and a big head. They had a long tail and their fur seemed shorter. As a precaution, they ate in the forest that night.

The next morning they heard the Man sounds of traveling through the forest. The Men made no attempt to remain quiet. They walked toward where the Old Owl used to live. After a while they started to hear banging noises. From time to time he could hear a great crashing in the forest as if something fell. Late in the day they could all hear something being dragged through the forest. There was no noise of killing sticks. There were shouts from Man and also high pitch noises he had never heard before. Once it was dark, they all went over to where they heard the noises. It was right near where Oswell lived.

"What have you seen," he asked the owl.

"It was awful," Oswell said. "Men came and they cut down several tress near here. After they cut them down, they then got these large animals and pulled them away from the forest. I never seen animals like that before. They were big, powerful, and did what Man told them to do. They had four feet like you deer do, only they were much bigger."

"Man sometimes cuts down trees," Bambi said. "They have use for them."

"They make their Man cave from trees," he said. "You can smell the oak and pine when you are inside a Man cave."

"They do not seem to be hunting," Bambi added. "I think it might be safe to use the meadow."

"I want to look first," he said. He went down to the edge of the meadow closest to Oswell's tree. Out on the meadow he saw the Man cave was dark. There were no dogs. The large animals were all near the Man cave except one that wandered onto to the meadow. That gave him an idea. He turned to face Bambi.

"I want you to keep a close watch on the Man cave. Call if you see any lights go on or anything unusual."

"What are you going to do?" Bambi asked.

"I am going to go out to that animal and see if I can talk to it," he told them.

"He is not a hunter," Bambi said. "It looks safe. I will go with you."

"So will I," Stena said with glee.

It took a few seconds, but Balo nodded he would come too.

This did not surprise him. "OK this will be like me visiting the bear. If I say run, everyone runs. Watch that creature and if he looks like he will attack, we run. Does everyone understand?"

The three of them nodded. They all went out and approached the creature slowly. When they got within a few lengths, the creature stopped feeding and looked up. He heard the animal snort, but he made no move toward them.

"Greetings," he said.

"HMMMM," the creature said.

"I am Stranger, the deer herd leader. May I ask your name."

"I am Jolly," the creature said in a deep even tone of voice.

"We have not seen creatures like you before," he said. "May I ask what you are."

The animal blew a breath out through his nose, looking at them almost with disgust. "I am a horse," the animal said sounding disappointed. "I am surprised you do not know this. I thought all the forest creatures knew about horses."

"What is a horse?" Stena asked politely.

'Very well," the animal said in resignation. "A horse is an animal that helps Man do work. We pull his machines, we help grow his food, we carry Man around at times, and we help gather trees."

"Man does not kill and eat you?" Bambi asked.

"Of course not," the horse said with alarm. "Man only kills animals that are of no use to him. You deer do not help Man so he kills and eats you. For us horses, Man feeds us, keeps us in homes like his. He takes care of us. You wild animals have no use to Man; therefore, he kills and eats you as he pleases. Man is all powerful and we the wise animals serve him."

"So you serve Man and he feeds and keeps you," Bambi said. "How can any animal serve Man."

Again the horse snorted in disgust. "Ask the dog, the cow, the pig, the chicken, and all the others that serve Man. Those animals that serve Man are kept by Man. We have no worries and he treats us well. It is only you wild creatures he hunts and eats. Except for the cow and pig. Man likes to eat them also."

"I serve no Man," he said with a growl.

"Then die," the horse told him. "Now excuse me, I am hungry and I have better things to do than talk to a group of wild animals that mean nothing."

With that the horse turned away and went back toward the Man cave. They all walked away back into the forest.

"That was rude," Stena said.

"Just like dogs," Bambi said. "They serve Man yet he will let them hunt and die for his pleasure. I rather be hunted than serve Man."

He had to agree. He had served Man once, and he would never do it again. He rather be dead. The all went back to their bedding places. Man and his horses left two days later.

Over the late spring he showed Stena how to look at Man, how to avoid Man. Then he showed her how to get Man off your trail, how to get away from dogs. The list went on and on. He constantly questioned her. She absorbed what she learned. She was smarted than Stabo, maybe smarter than Veron. It was the same things he taught to Jolo and Stabo the previous year. She was so tired by daylight she mostly slept near them but not next to them. She also helped her mother with the fawns in every way except feeding. Both Bambi and he kept the two so busy over the spring, they did not have time to miss each other.

It was in early summer when Sinno came over to them once again with news of a new deer. This time he said, "This one is not a stranger. I remember him from before, it is Ronno."

Bambi and him looked at each other. "Ronno," Bambi repeated.

"Yes, Ronno," Sinno told them. "He came up to me and asked me politely if he could see you, Bambi. He said it was important."

"Go back and tell him where I am," Bambi told him.

Bambi told Faline and he told Claris. The four of them and the three fawns came out and met the old stag in the clearing. Ronno looked old. He was getting gray around the face and along the back. His face was carved deeply with wrinkles. He was not the hard looking, active male he remembered from the first time he came to the forest.

"Greeting Bambi" he said politely, but did not bow his head. "You too Stranger."

"Greetings, Ronno," he said. "What brings you to our forest?"

"I have come to talk to Bambi, in private," he said.

Bambi shook his head no. "What you can say to me, you can say to the others. Before you start, let me tell you we saw Geno and heard what happened. He is not here if that is what you want?"

"That is part of it," he said. "Did he tell you I became herd leader?"

"He did not have to," Bambi answered. "I always knew you wanted to be herd leader so it was no surprise when Geno told me you took over after you did the wise thing and threw Geno out."

"You are not angry at us for chasing Geno out?" Ronno wanted to know.

"No," Bambi said. "It was the wisest thing you could have done. He was more for himself and not the herd. He forgot everything I taught him," he said in disgust. "Now, how do you like being herd leader?"

Ronno dropped his head. "I do not like it," he said in a low voice. "I am not very good at being leader," he continued with a pause. "I do not understand things like you and Stranger do. I do not think the others in the herd are happy with me. That is why I came to see you."

"You want me to teach you how to be a herd leader?" Bambi asked. "You are a bit old to learn now."

"No," Ronno said. "I want you to come back and be the herd leader."

That stunned them all. Even Faline drew in a breath. Only Bambi was not surprised.

"You want me to come back after what Geno did to me?" Bambi asked his voice rising slightly.

"Yes," Ronno said. "The others also want you to return. They say things were best when you and your father were herd leaders. They want it to be that way again."

"Why should I do that?" Bambi spat out.

Ronno stood up and looked Bambi straight in the eye. "You need to come back for the good of the herd," he said as a fact.

That answered stunned Bambi. It was the last thing any of them ever expected to hear out of Ronno. If he was forced to come to this conclusion, things had to be bad. Bambi said nothing for a while and then looked up at the sky which was now in full light.

"Stay here for today and I will give you an answer tonight." With that Bambi turned and silently walked back to his bedding area. Ronno walked up to Faline. "Sinno told me about Gurri, Jolo, and Gerta. I am so sorry about that. I always liked Gurri."

"Thank you," Faline said and walked back after Bambi. Ronno then came over to them. I see you have two this time," how is Stena?"

"Fine," he said. "I have been teaching her. She looks to be a pair with Balo."

"I never got to know Balo that well," Ronno said. "His father was a big, strong deer, but not the wisest. He did not deserve to die the way he did. Then again neither do any of us."

"You can stay in the clearing until night," he told Ronno. "It is day and we are going to bed down."

"Thank You," Ronno answered. He watched him go to the edge of the clearing and lie down."

He bedded down next to Claris and the fawns. "Do you think Bambi will go?" Claris asked.

"Yes, he will go," he answered truthfully.

"Why, his home is here," Claris said showing alarm.

"He will go for the good of the herd," he told her "Bambi will always place the herd before himself. Ronno knew that which is why he said it. Bambi also knows if Ronno is forced to admit he is not a good leader, then the herd must be in awful shape. The herd needs him and because of that need, he will go."

"Then what will we do?" Claris asked looking worried.

"We will do our best," he answered and went to sleep.

It was just after dark when all of them gathered in the clearing. Stena and Balo were there. He had told them about what happened. Ronno was there. Soon Bambi walked out with Faline and Gorro on her tail.

Bambi walked up and looked at Ronno right in the eyes and said , "I will come back, but during the middle of summer. The fawn needs to grow more. I also need to teach Balo some more and that will be done by then."

"I understand and accept your decision" Ronno said formally. "Very well I will leave and tell the others. They will be happy. I welcome you back, herd leader," Ronno said with a bow of his head.

Even Stena and Balo did not seem shocked by Bambi's decision. Bambi then turned to Balo. "Come ," he said. "We have much to do and as usual not much time to do it in."

"Bambi lead Balo away and he took Stena onto the meadow.


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

They ran into the Man path forest from the open field. There was no sign of Man around, but that didn't stop them from being cautious. Their journey from their forest had only taken a short while. In the dark stillness of a mid-summer's night there was insects, rabbits and other creatures on the move, but nothing as large as them. They wandered into the forest and started looking for the others. From his last visit, he led Bambi and Faline toward the open area he has seen the herd in last time. As they approach, the wind carried their scent into the large clearing. The herd stopped grazing and looked up at them.

"Greetings," Bambi bellowed. "I am looking for Veron and Gena."

"Father" he heard a deep voice call out. "He turned and saw Veron come out of the woods with a doe close behind him. Behind the doe trailed a male fawn. Faline looked at it and almost broke into tears of happiness. Verno walked quickly up to them and first nuzzling his mother's face, he next rubbed his father face in affection. Finally Veron rubbed his forehead.

"I am so happy to see you," he said showing true joy. This is Alana, my mate, and this my fawn. I named him after you, Father, this is little Bambi."

He thought the big deer was going to break down on the spot. Bambi leaned over and rubbed the fawn with his nose. The fawn immediately started to lick Bambi's face. Audible sounds of pure joy could be heard from all of them. Bambi looked up directly at Veron. "Thank you my Son," was all he could get out.

"Have you seen, your sister Gena?" Faline asked.

"They are feeding in the next clearing, I will take you to them. They followed the large deer. Now at three years old he was not as big as his father's, but he had powerful muscles in his chest flank and legs. He could see he was going to grow a big rack. He noted the other deer deferred to them as they walked. Veron was definitely the herd leader here. They passed through some old growth pine trees until they came out into a clearing. Four deer were feeding. He recognized Stabo at once.

"Sister, we have visitors," Veron called out.

Gena looked over and ran over to them. A small female fawn was trailing behind her. So much for listening to his advice. Stabo followed and nuzzled his nose first. "Father," he said and then greeted Bambi and Faline. Stabo had grown. He was nearly as big as him. He also noted the rack he was growing. It be large, but not as big as his for another year.

"Father, this is little Claris. Do you think mother will mind?"

He leaned over and the fawn immediately stated to lick his face. He too also almost broke down on the spot.

"Your mother would be as proud as I am," he said letting his pride show in is voice.

"Where is mother," Stabo asked.

"Your mother along with your younger sister is watching your mother's new fawns and Faline's new fawn. They are still too young to make the journey, but I will bring them in the winter after The Season."

He didn't add, assuming any of us are still alive. He was not going to spoil the reunion.

"Why have you come now?" Veron asked.

"That is a long story," Bambi said. "That is why we are here. Let us lie down some place; this is not going to be easy to tell."

They all lay down in the middle of the opening and Bambi poured out the events of the last year. When he was done, there was not much happiness left.

"So my sisters are dead, my older brother has been chased away, and you are leaving forever," Veron summed up.

"Yes," Bambi said in a low voice. "That is why your mother and I wanted to come to see you once more. When I go back to the old forest, it is unlikely I will ever be able to get back here."

Veron took a deep breath. "I am sorry to hear that, Father, but this is my home. I am herd leader and I must stay. Stabo has been of great help, but the others look to me and I will not let them down."

"I know, my son, and that is why I am so proud of all of you," Bambi said also with obvious pride in his voice. "There is one other thing. I do not think Geno will ever come back, but if he does, you must go get Stranger. Geno is big, powerful, and knows how to fight. It will take all of you to chase him away or defeat him. I do not think he is that foolish, but you can never tell."

"I understand, Father," Veron went on. "If he comes back he will not be welcomed here. Between Stranger, Stabo, and me, we will take care of him. I cannot believe what he has done."

"If there are problems and you want help," he said to Stabo, "Your mother and I live in the clearing next to the pond."

"Yes, Father," Stabo said. Veron also nodded his head.

He look up at the increasing light. "Too late to go back tonight," he said. "If the herd leader does not mind we will stay here today and go back tonight."

"The herd leader will never mind a visit from any of you," Veron said with a smile.

They all spent the day in the clearing eating and talking to each other. There was little sleep. By the time dark came, it was time to part. Sad as it was, there was no avoiding it. Veron, Stabo and the others left to take care of the herd. The three of them left and walked back. As they were about to leave the clearing Bambi stopped and suddenly turned around to take one last look at Veron, Alana, Stabo and Gena leave the clearing with their fawns. Another tear came to his eyes. He looked directly at him.

"You know I do not like your bear, but he is right about one thing. No matter what happens, the best of us will go on."

With that the three of them left the clearing to get on with the rest of their lives no matter how long or short those lives turned out to be. Because in the end, that was all any of them could do.

 **The End**

 **For Now**


End file.
